A night under the moon
by Mahichu
Summary: Kira and the others head towards earth for a summer vacation. Their shuttle mysteriously breaks down and they get stuck on a strange Island. They meet new friends and with their help they try to save the world once again. KL AC DM YOC
1. The Voyage

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Hello everyone, I know you probably don't read what I write at the beginning, but I want to say that if you actually like my fic please review it. Thank you in advance.

* * *

A night under the moon

Chapter 1- The voyage.

Kira and Cagalli got ready to leave on their vacation. Lacus had had a brilliant idea to go on a vacation to earth. Everyone had their doubts about it at first, but with a little help from Dearka and Kira, everyone had agreed to come. Cagalli was even bringing her friend, her name was Kititsa and she had long blue hair, which she usually kept in a braid. Kititsa had green eyes and loved to fight. She never killed, but she did enjoy a good challenge.

" Come on Cagalli. We have to get to the airport. Hurry up or else we'll be late." Kira complained as he finished packing his things.

"I'm coming!" Cagalli yelled back. She put on her shoes and grabbed her suitcase. Then she ran outside to Kira's car. "Kititsa said she would meet us at the airport." Cagalli told her brother as he got into the car. They were twins that had been separated at birth. They had met during the war, and that same year they found out that they were related.

"Alright, then let's get going." Kira replied. They drove to the airport in complete silence. Once they arrived, Kira parked the car and walked all the way to the place where they were supposed to meet their friends. Kira had to carry all the suitcases.

" What do you have in these things?" Kira asked as he dropped the suitcases on the floor for a moment. He picked them up again and continued to walk.

"Just a few things and about a hundred outfits for any type of occasion." She explained. When they finally reached the meeting place, they saw Kititsa, Athrun and Lacus had already arrived.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Athrun asked as he pointed at Kititsa.

"I told you! I'm Cagalli's friend. Why can't you believe me? Cagalli your boyfriend is extremely annoying. Can you tell him to leave me alone." Kititsa asked her friend as she approached them.

" Athrun, leave Kititsa alone or else she'll take out her sword and cut you to pieces. She never leaves home without it." Cagalli explained.

" Oh… well, she was just standing here when I arrived, so I thought she was just some weird stocker." Athrun admitted.

" STOCKER! I am not a stocker. I asked Maki to go look for a place to eat, but it seems that she's disappeared." Kititsa said to them. Suddenly Miriallia, Yzak, and Dearka arrive at the airport.

"Oh my God! Please tell me you didn't bring Maki," Cagalli asked.

" I did, is that a problem?" Kititsa replied.

" Who's Maki?" Miriallia asked. Suddenly there was a loud growl throughout that whole building. People started to scream and run into random directions. Everyone saw a tiger headed towards them, the boys stood in front of the girls to protect them from the strange animal that had been extinct for years. Yzak leaned onto the wall and looked at the beautiful creature before him. Kititsa, on the other hand, ran towards the tiger and gave it a big hug.

" Maki! Where have you been? It shouldn't be that hard to find a restaurant." Kititsa stated, then she looked at the others and saw that they were all staring at her. " What?"

" Why is there a tiger beside you?" Miriallia asked cautiously.

" This is Maki. She's my pet. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kititsa Oukta. I'm here with Cagalli, we're best friends." She explained as she patted Maki's head.

"A pet Tiger…that's interesting. Is it going to be allowed on the plane." Yzak stated.

" What! You mean she can't come, but we're always together. I can't just leave her behind. I'm the only one that she listens to. If I leave her here then she'll have no where to go." Kititsa complained. Everyone looked at Lacus.

"I don't mind, besides we're going to earth on a private jet." Lacus said. "Now come on, we have to go." Everyone picked up their luggage and followed Lacus. She led them to a secluded area, where her private plane resided. Everyone got inside and sat down in random seats. Maki looked around the plane and sniffed around to make sure it was safe.

" Come on Maki, relax. We're on a vacation. You've never been to earth before, so it will be a nice present for you. Earth has beautiful forests and wide oceans. Maybe you'll even see your family again." Kititsa said to Maki. Maki closed her eyes and put her head on the floor. She fell into a light sleep and started to purr.

" Why did you bring Maki?"Kira asked.

"I couldn't leave her alone at home, She'd get lonely." Kititsa replied.

" What kind of person has a tiger for a pet." Dearka asked.

"You have good taste for pets. A tiger is a very exotic creature. There aren't many left. Where did you find that one?" Yzak questioned curiously.

" When I was small, I went to go see a circus show. The leading tiger had just given birth to two cubs. The owner of the circus abused the little baby tigers, so I bought them all from him. I took care of them and once they were back to full health, I sent them back to the jungle, Maki didn't want to go, so I let her stay with me and it seems like that's what she wanted. We've never been apart since then." She answered.

" It seems that Maki is very attached to you." Lacus said.

" They're always together whenever I see them." Cagalli added. " You could say they're best friends." Kititsa didn't answer; she just looked out the window as the plane lifted off the ground. She was very tired so she slowly fell asleep.

" It looks like your friend has finally fallen asleep. Do you think it was a good idea to bring her along." Dearka asked.

" She deserves to relax. The past has been really hard on her. Her parents were killed mysteriously, and she was left alone. It took her awhile to smile again, and I'm happy that she can finally take a break. Usually she never lets her guard down." Kira replied for Cagalli.

" I used to see her when I was a little girl. She was always so happy with her parents, but when they died, she became very quiet and refused to laugh or smile, She had changed so much, you could hardly recognize her." Cagalli added.

" So what! We've had a hard time to get over the war, but no one feels bad for us…" Dearka shouted. Suddenly someone hit him on the head, and he fell on the floor in pain. Kititsa was standing over him with her fists raised.

"WHAT THE HELL! I thought you were asleep!" Dearka yelled as he got back up.

" I was but your stupid voice woke me up. Now shut up and be quiet or else you'll wake up Maki. She gets very angry when someone disturbs her nap." Kititsa said. Dearka looked at the sleeping tiger on the floor and gulped. He sat back in his seat and stayed quiet.

" What an idiot." Yzak said.

" At least it's going to be quiet now." Athrun stated.

"I'm going to check on the pilot." Kititsa said as she moved away from the fighting boys. Kititsa opened the door to the control room and check inside.

" Oh shit!"She yelled. "Maki!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked as the tiger woke up. They all ran towards the control room. Once they arrived, they saw Kititsa freaking out, trying to fly the jet.

" How do you work this thing!" she yelled. The controls had been smashed and there was no way to stop the plane. Kira and Athrun pushed Kititsa out of the way and tried to land on a nearby Island. They were about to crash, when they hit a few trees and the plane rammed into a huge tree and stayed suck there.

* * *

6 hour later, Cagalli wakes up. She looks around and saw that she was still in the plane. Everyone was still unconscious, so she decided to wake them up.

" Wake up!" She yelled as loud as she could.

Everyone jumped up in surprise. Well, everyone except Kititsa and Kira.

" Athrun are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm okay, how about the others?" he replied.

"I'm okay." (Miriallia)

"Fine over here!" (Dearka)

" I hate everything." (Yzak)

" Where's Kira?" (Lacus)

Everyone stopped talking. They noticed that Kititsa and Kira were missing.

"Kititsa! Kira!" Cagalli yelled.

"Shut up my head hurts. Where's Maki?" someone said. Everyone looked around to see where Kititsa was hiding. They heard a growl and saw Maki come out from a huge pile of junk. She sniffed the air and headed toward the front of the plane. Cagalli and the others followed her. They had finally managed to find Kira, he was still unconscious. A broken chair had fallen on top of him. They moved the chair and woke him up.

" I feel like I was hit by a bus." Kira whispered as he tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't respond.

"Don't move Kira, Just relax." Miriallia stated. Maki growled again and started to dig through piles of rock, metal and other random objects. Suddenly they saw Kititsa under the pile.

" Someone please help me. This stuff is really heavy and I already lost all the feeling in my body." Kititsa explained in pain. Maki continued to dig through the debris until they could see her whole body. Her leg was bent in a strange direction and her ankle looked like it was twisted.

"Your leg's broken and your ankle's swollen." Cagalli stated. Kititsa looked at her leg. She took the bone and placed it back into its original position. Cracking sounds could be heard as she rearranged the bone, and then she made a sling for her leg using a piece of wood.

" That's better." She said as she tried to stand up. Her ankle twisted in pain and she gave a painful yelp as she put pressure on it, but she still managed to stand.

" That was disgusting." Yzak stated.

" Aren't you supposed to heal it naturally."Miriallia asked.

Maki walked to the door of the plane and pushed on it really hard. The door swung open and they all looked outside. A jungle surrounded them as they looked outside.

" Oh my god!" Kira said as he looked outside. " Where are we?"

* * *

Well that it for the first chapter. I might write more this weekend, but that depends on the amount of review I receive. R&R. 


	2. Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but Kititsa and Maki are my characters. So please don't take them.

Happy readings.

* * *

Chapter 2- Visitors

Kira looked outside, he was about to walk out of the plane, but someone grabbed him from behind.

"You better watch your step Kira," Athrun said as he pointed to the ground. The plane had crashed into a tree and was now suspended in midair. The ground was a long way down.

" Crap! That's high." Cagalli stated. They all looked down. "Really high."

"Move you cowards." Kititsa ordered as she jumped out of the plane and landed gracefully on the ground. Maki followed her and landed beside her.

"Is she human?" Miriallia asked.

" I'm not sure." Kira replied.

"Wow! She had a broken leg, and she still managed to fall on her feet." Dearka explained, " Is she a coordinator?"

"Nope she's a Natural like me and Miriallia." Cagalli answered.

"Natural! Then she's a weak human!" Yzak yelled.

" I heard that Yzak. When you get down here you are so dead!" Kititsa yelled.

" Bring it on Natural!" he shouted back.

" Everyone SHUT UP!"

Everyone went quiet and looked at Lacus.

" Lacus are you alright?" Kira asked. For some strange reason she looked extremely angry.

" We're stuck on an Island with no way of communication and all you guys can do is argue. I just want to get out of here. Besides your arguing is giving me a headache." Lacus told them as she relaxed a bit. Then she walked to the door and used the tree to climb down. Once she was close enough to the ground, she jumped off.

"Lacus, I never knew you could be so bossy." Kititsa stated as Lacus walked up to her.

" Neither did I. I think I've been hanging around Cagalli too much" she replied. They waited for everyone to come down the tree, a few minutes later Cagalli and the others had joined them.

"So, what do we do now?" Dearka asked stupidly.

"Haven't you ever taken any survival courses during the war." Kititsa complained. They all shook their heads, everyone except Athrun and Cagalli.

" This isn't the first time Athrun and I have been stuck on an Island." Cagalli explained. Athrun nodded in agreement and walked up to Cagalli. "He taught me to always keep a gun hidden somewhere on my body." She added.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Miriallia asked.

" Especially with Cagalli's temper. She'll be shooting at us for the whole trip." Dearka mentioned, which earned him a glare from Cagalli.

" Everyone, let's work together to build a shelter or at least somewhere to sleep." Athrun stated. " Miriallia, and Dearka, you two go look for some wood, so that we can make a fire." He ordered.

Miriallia nodded and dragged Dearka into the forest.

" Kira and Lacus, you two go check for supplies on the plane." Cagalli said. She watched them climb the tree again.

" Now we're going to build a huge tree house." Cagalli told everyone that was left.

" Please tell me your kidding." Yzak complained.

" I'm dead serious now get to work!" she replied coldly. Yzak immediately went to work.

" Maki, keep guard. We don't want anything to attack us while we're working." Kititsa told her pet tiger. Maki nodded and made sure that nothing disturbed them.

* * *

"We're lost aren't we." Miriallia stated. Dearka nodded and dodged a piece of wood that was thrown at his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to retrace our steps." Dearka apologized. Miriallia turned her back to him and walked back the way they came.

" Start walking Dearka or else I'm going to leave you here." She said. Dearka ran after her, carrying all the wood.

* * *

"There's a lot of food in this plane. Enough for at least a month or two." Lacus stated as she looked inside the plane's fridge.

" Maybe someone will rescue before we run out of food." Kira said hopefully. Lacus nodded her head and went back down the tree to talk to the others. When they reached the ground they saw that Athrun was tied to a tree.

" Athrun, why are you tied to a tree?" Kira asked him curiously, "Does it have anything to do with my sister?"

"I got her angry again. All I said was that she looked really nice at the dance last week. The dress she was in was beautiful. The next thing I knew, I was tied up to this tree." Athrun explained. Kira and Lacus tried to get him untied, but the knot Cagalli had made was really hard to undo.

"This is going to take a while." Lacus said.

* * *

"Do you think we should untie him from the tree." Kititsa asked her friend.

" Let him suffer." Cagalli answered coldly.

" I wonder how he's doing?" Yzak stated as he continued to work on the tree house. They only had a few things left to do.

" Who cares!" Cagalli yelled. She started to cut some wood again.

" Cagalli be careful or else you'll chop of your fingers." Kititsa said. Yzak rolled his eyes and tied the last piece of wood together.

" There our shelter is finished. It's big enough to keep us all in.," he told them. Dearka and Miriallia walked up to them and dropped the firewood on the ground.

"Where were you guys?" Cagalli asked.

" Dearka got us lost in the forest. He can't even use a compass." Miriallia complained.

" That's because I forgot it. I can't use something I don't have." Dearka replied quickly.

" Whatever. Where are the others?" Miriallia asked. Everyone looked at Cagalli.

"Well, Kira and Lacus are in the plane looking for food, and…Athrun is tied up to a tree." Kititsa explained. Miriallia and Dearka looked at her strangely. "Don't ask," she added. They nodded their heads and kept their questions to them selves. About an hour later, Lacus and Kira arrived with Athrun walking slowly behind.

" How did you get untied!" Cagalli yelled.

"Kira and Lacus untied me. I still don't understand why you got angry. All I said was that you should wear dresses more often…" Athrun started, but Cagalli pulled out a long rope and tied him up again. Kira looked at his sister strangely.

" Where did you get the rope?" he asked her.

" I have my ways." She replied.

" Crap! I'm tied up again. I should learn to keep my mouth shut. Can someone help me again," Athrun stated as he tried to free himself. Everyone looked at Cagalli as if they were asking for permission to untie him.

" If you untie him, I will make sure that Maki eats you all. It doesn't matter if you're my friend or not." Cagalli threatened. Maki walked towards them and showed her fangs to show Cagalli's point. Kititsa walked behind Maki and started to scratch her ear. Maki closed her eyes and started to purr.

" Let's go help Athrun before Cagalli kills him." Kititsa stated. She walked up to Athrun and quickly undid the knot.

"Hey! It took me an hour to undo that knot. How can you do it so easily." Kira complained.

" Who do you think taught her." She replied as she helped Athrun.

"Thanks. I don't know how long I was going to be stuck there again." Athrun stated. Cagalli glared at him and then turned her back to him. Everyone sighed and went into the tree house, leaving her all alone. Even Athrun had abandoned her. Suddenly Cagalli heard something behind her. She quickly turned around, and what she saw made her scream. Then everything went black for her.

* * *

"Do you think I should go get Cagalli?" Athrun asked everyone.

" She's fine. She'll come in when she feels like it." Yzak stated to his worried friend. Athrun was about to say something, but a loud scream interrupted him thoughts.

" Cagalli!" he shouted. Athrun and the others ran towards the window of the tree house. They all looked out side, but all they saw was a trail of blood leading into the jungle. A body had been dragged into the forest and their blood had left a huge trail on the ground.

Cagalli was gone.

"Oh my god!" Miriallia whispered.

" I don't think we're alone on this Island." Lacus stated as she looked at Kira and Athrun.

" Cagalli…" was all they said

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. I love cliffhangers. Well, I hope you review my chapter. Continue reading or else you'll never know what happened to Cagalli. R&R.

Bye bye


	3. Who's next

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but Kititsa is my character so nobody can take her.

Sorry for the long wait. I had exams to study for, but now they're done and I'm on holiday. So I might be updating more than usual, but that only if I get enough reviews.

Happy Readings.

Oh by the way, for the person who asked about who threw the piece of wood at Dearka's head, it was Miriallia who did that. I know most of the characters don't act like themselves.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Who's next 

Kira, Athrun and the rest of the group stared at the bloody trail. Kira was about to jump out of the tree house to find his sister, but Yzak and Dearka held him back.

" Let me go! I have to save her. Cagalli's in danger. Let go of me!" Kira yelled as he struggled to get out of their grasp, but they didn't let go.

" You can't go. If you die then what would be the point in going to save her. Athrun! Go help them, they won't be able to hold him for much longer!" Miriallia shouted. Athrun didn't move, he was frozen in shock. He just kept staring at a random spot. His eyes were emotionless, which was rather strange because he had stopped doing that since the war had ended.

"Athrun…" Lacus started. Kira stopped struggling and looked at him friend with his tear-stained face.

"Athrun! Wake up. Your not the only one who lost someone close to you. I lost my sister! Now snap out of it and help me find her!" Kira yelled as loud as he could.

Athrun finally looked up and everyone saw that he was trying to hold back his tears. There was a loud growl heard through the whole room and everyone looked at Maki and Kititsa. Kititsa looked extremely bored, and Maki looked like she was ready to kill.

"What's wrong with you?" Yzak asked impolitely.

"I'm going to look for her. Cagalli I mean. I have a feeling that she's still alive." Kititsa replied as she looked out the window. "Let's go Maki. We're going to find Cagalli before the others go crazy." She stated to her pet. Kititsa jumped out of the tree house and ran into the jungle.

"Wait! We're coming too!" They all yelled at her, but she was already gone. Maki had followed her to make sure that she was safe.

"Good Luck," Athrun whispered.

* * *

Kititsa followed the trail of blood all the way to a large clearing. 

"Maki, something's not right. Cagalli usually isn't so careless." Kititsa said as she walked into the clearing. She jumped into the nearest tree and looked around. Two men were talking to each other. One of them was severely injured his left arm had been completely cut off. Cagalli was nowhere in sight. She was relieved that the blood didn't belong to Cagalli. The injured man was the one bleeding everywhere.

Kititsa was about to jump out of the tree, but someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with their hand. This mysterious person dragged her deep inside the jungle, away from the two men.

At one point the man let go of her, and she turned around quickly and got ready to attack. She saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes gazing at her.

* * *

Maki was still in the large clearing, she had just realised that her mistress had disappeared. Maki tried to sniff her out, but Kititsa was nowhere to seen. The tiger ran back to the tree house and quickly climbed the tree. 

"Maki! Where's Kititsa? Did you find Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

Maki bent down her head in shame. She ran into a corner and started to grieve for her lost mistress.

" I guess that means that someone else has gone missing." Yzak answered. Everyone glared at him.

"Your not helping." Dearka said as he looked at Athrun and Kira. They were leaning on a wall talking to each other.

"I think they're planning something." Miriallia stated.

"They're way too calm." Dearka added.

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Kira whispered to Athrun. 

"We should make a break for it, they'll be surprised and won't be able to catch up." He replied. Kira nodded and them added something.

" We should take Maki with us, She'll be able to track down their scent. Besides it looks like she's about to go again anyways. We might as well take her with us." He said.

"Alright, she's going to help. Maki!" Athrun whispered very softly so that only the lonely tiger could hear. Maki lifted up her head and looked at them sadly.

"Come here we have a plan." Kira whispered. Maki quickly got to her feet and ran up to them. "We're going to run out of here and we want to bring you along with us. We'll need you to cause a distraction." He explained. Maki nodded her head and jumped onto the nearest person, which happened to be Miriallia. Yzak, Dearka and Lacus tried to get her off, but Maki was too strong for them.

Kira and Athrun quickly ran out of the tree house and went into the jungle. Maki got off Miriallia and followed them.

"Well, now there are only 4 of us left." Dearka stated.

"Please come back safely Kira." Lacus said.

* * *

"Do you know where we're headed?" Athrun asked Kira as they followed Maki deep within the jungle. 

"Nope, but I trust Maki enough to know where we're going. She wants to find Kititsa." He replied. Maki stopped walking and started to sniff the air. Then she started to run and the other followed her closely behind. Maki suddenly stopped running and gazed at the view.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that" Kira whispered and Athrun nodded his head in agreement. They turned around and saw a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"They've been gone for an hour. I don't think they're coming back." Yzak stated. Lacus glared at him. 

"Should one of us go look for them?" Miriallia asked.

"Are you crazy. If we go, we'll just disappear like them." Dearka replied. He also got a glare from Lacus.

"Well, I'm going to wait for them downstairs," Miriallia explained. She began to descend the tree. Once she was on the ground, she looked around to make sure that nothing dangerous was around her.

"I'm coming too!" Lacus shouted as she followed Miriallia. They both waited in silence for something to happen. A man suddenly appeared out of the bushes. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Guys!" the girls yelled. Yzak and Dearka quickly came out of the tree house and stood in front of them.

" Who are you?" Yzak asked coldly.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Nataru." The man said.

"What did you do with Kira and the other!" Lacus yelled.

"Kira? I've never heard that name before, but I have seen a blue haired girl with green eyes called Kititsa. I think the other girl's name was Cagalli if I remember correctly." He answered.

"Kititsa and Cagalli! You know where they are. Are they safe." Miriallia asked.

"Yes, they're both perfectly fine." Nataru replied.

"Where are they?" Dearka asked.

"I'll bring you to them," he told them. Then Nataru walked away and everybody followed him. They went to deep within the jungle and stopped at a huge cliff.

"Where are we?" Lacus said.

" Welcome to Kotjo." Nataru answered as they looked at the city below them.

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter done. If I get enough review I might update sooner. 

Ja ne


	4. The Marble Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but Nataru, Kititsa and the woman with the long blond hair and green eyes belong to me. I'll get very angry if someone takes them.

Yeah! I got some reviews, so I've decided to post up the next chapter. I think it's a bit longer than usual. Happy readings dear viewers.

* * *

Chapter 4-The marble Palace

"Kotjo? I've never heard of that before." Lacus stated as she looked at the city. The buildings were made out of marble and there were diamonds and other precious stones that decorated the houses.

"We keep our city a secret from most people. It is very rare that someone will find out about us." Nataru answered. He led them inside the city and walked all the way to a huge castle. "Your friends are here." He added.

Nataru lead them to a huge room where Cagalli, Kititsa, Kira, Athrun, and Maki were already seated. Athrun was sitting beside Cagalli, and she had a bruise on the back of her neck. They were now chatting happily together. Kititsa was now sleeping on a chair with Maki right beside her, and Kira was reading a book.

"Kira!" Lacus yelled as she ran towards him a hugged him. Kira dropped his book and hugged her back. Kititsa opened her eyes sleepily and yawned. Maki stood up and gazed at Nataru to examine him. Once she realized he wasn't a threat, she went back to sleep on the floor.

"Welcome back Nataru," Kititsa said as she yawned again.

"It's nice to see you again Kititsa. I brought back your friends. They were quite amazed by the appearances of the city/" he replied happily. He sat down beside her and they started to talk. Dearka and Yzak walked to a couch and sat down there while Miriallia went to talk to Athrun and Cagalli.

"Cagalli! Are you alright." She asked her friend.

"I'm okay. I only have a bruise on the back of my neck. If it weren't for Nataru, I'd probably be already dead." Cagalli replied.

"What about the blood?" Athrun questioned.

" The men that had attacked me were about to shoot me, but Nataru came out of nowhere and used his sword to cut of the guy's arm. After that I fell unconscious, so I don't know what happened." She answered.

"The man dragged his friend all the way into the jungle and that's why there was a trail of blood," Kititsa yelled form the other side of the room, and then she started to talk to Nataru again.

"Well, there's your answer." Cagalli told Athrun and Miriallia.

"Anyways, I was saying that this city is very advanced. It's in a secluded area, but its technology is amazing. It's more advanced than ours." Athrun said. "The structure of these buildings are really amazing."

Cagalli leaned toward Miriallia and whispered something in her ear.

"Do you understand what he just said?" Cagalli asked.

"I have no idea," Miriallia replied. Athrun noticed that they weren't listening to him anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun asked. Cagalli and Miriallia stopped talking and looked at him.

"Nothing that you should know?" Cagalli replied. Miriallia got up and sat next to Dearka, who was now arguing with Yzak about the best choice for a girlfriend for him.

"I'm not going to get a girlfriend. Girls are weird. Besides, they make guys act weird and strange. Did you see what happened to Athrun when his girlfriend disappeared? He went into shock." Yzak stated.

"But, you need a hobby, or at least something to occupy yourself. Believe me, you need a girlfriend." Dearka explained. Yzak glared at him.

"I told you! I'm not getting a…" he started, but the door suddenly opened and a woman entered the room. She had long blond hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt.

"It's the woman from before." Kira stated, "She's the one who brought us here."

"Princess!" Nataru shouted as he stood up to bow.

"Princess? That girl is a princess." Athrun whispered.

"I'm a princess, so what. Are you going to kill me now? I don't think you'd even be able to get close to me before Nataru shot you in the head. Anyways, my name is Tilla and I'm the ruler of this country." She told them.

"Kira and Athrun stared at her in shock.

"That means that this country is ruled by a Coordinator." Yzak stated. Tilla looked at him strangely.

"Coordinator? Who said I'm a coordinator. I'm actually a Natural. This country is mixed. There are some coordinator and Naturals." Tilla replied. Yzak stared at her in shock.

"Oh great! Another Natural. First it was tiger girl and now it's some weird princess. This really isn't my day." Yzak grumbled. Nataru glared at him.

"You got something against Naturals. I'm a natural and I'm proud of it." Nataru replied coldly. Yzak glared back at him.

"Everyone calm down!" Kititsa yelled, the whole room went quiet.

"It's nice to meet you princess. Don't mind Yzak, he has nothing against Naturals; he just doesn't like any type of person in general. Ignore him and you'll be perfectly fine." Kititsa told Tilla.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Yzak yelled. Nobody answered him.

"Anyways, this city is very fascinating. How did you get all the advanced technology? If this civilization is so secluded, how can it be so advanced?" Athrun asked, his eyes shinning with curiosity. Nataru looked at him like he was crazy.

"Great, they're looking at you like your crazy." Kira whispered to Athrun. Athrun stopped talking and blushed in embarrassment.

"Idiot!" Cagalli said. Tilla watched them fight and started to laugh at them. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at the blond princess.

"Why are you laughing?" Dearka asked.

"It's just so funny. Usually people don't argue in front of me like that, and I have to admit it's very funny." Tilla answered.

"Well, we treat princess' the same as other people. Cagalli's the princess of Orb and we still annoy her like crazy." Kira stated. Cagalli gave him a cold glare.

"Wow, we have another princess in the palace. It's an honour to meet you princess Cagalli." Nataru said as he gave her a bow. Cagalli blushed and turned away.

"Just call me Cagalli. All that princess crap annoys me. Besides, I'm here for a vacation, but this wasn't what I was expecting. This place is beautiful, so if I have your permission to stay, I'd love to spend the rest of my vacation here." Cagalli explained. Everyone was shocked by her politeness.

"You can stay, but I have to warn you about something. There's a group of people that live in the jungle, they completely hate coordinators and Naturals." Tilla stated.

"How can they hate coordinator and Naturals? They have to be one of the other." Yzak asked.

"Well, they hate the whole entire human race. They want everyone dead. To them, killing is just a game." Nataru answered. "They killed Tilla's parents." He added sadly. Tilla avoided their gazes.

" That was a long time ago." Tilla said.

"Please don't be angry. They don't seem like the type of people to tell others. Anyways, you can stay in the palace for your vacation. There are plenty of rooms here for you to stay in," Nataru explained to them.

"Wow! I'd like to explore the palace." Lacus stated.

"Me too!" Miriallia exclaimed, " This place is very interesting."

"You can do whatever you want, just don't go near the jungle. It would be better if you stayed away from it." Tilla told them.

"We understand. Thank you for letting us stay." Athrun said. Then everybody went his or her own way. Kira and Lacus headed towards the nearest library. Athrun and Cagalli went into town to look at the sights, and Miriallia dragged Dearka around the palace to look around. The only people left in the room were Kititsa, Nataru, Tilla and Yzak.

"What should we do?" Kititsa said.

"How about a game of basketball. Wait! Girls suck at that sport, so scratch out that idea." Nataru stated.

"Suck! I don't suck at any sport. I can probably beat you without even trying!" Kititsa yelled. Nataru grinned.

"Bring it on!" he shouted. They both ran outside and started to play.

"Well, I can see that they both like competition." Yzak said. Tilla nodded her head.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Tilla asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Do want to play." She asked Yzak again.

"Sure." Yzak answered. Then they both left the room.

* * *

"Where do you want to go next?" Athrun asked Cagalli as they came out of another store.

"Let's drop off our stuff at the palace and then go see a movie," she answered happily as they walked along the street.

"Okay." He replied. Once they arrived at the palace, Athrun put the shopping bags in Cagalli's room. Then he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Should we put something formal on? You could wear a dress and we could go out for dinner…" he started, but Cagalli glared at him.

"On the other hand, we could just order a pizza and watch a movie here." Athrun corrected.

"That's better." Cagalli said as she smiled.

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter done. R&R 


	5. Library Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but Kititsa, Nataru, and Tilla are mine. Don't you dare take them away from me.

Hello fellow readers. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. To say thank you, I'm going to type up another chapter for you. If I get more reviews, I'll update faster. Anyways, have fun reading.

* * *

Chapter 5- Library incident.

Lacus and Kira tried to find the library, but they ended up getting lost, so they asked a nearby maid to help them.

"Oh, there are multiple libraries in the palace. The princess loves to read. What kind of books do you want?" the maid asked.

"We just want to go to the closest one," Kira answered.

"Then the closest one would be at the end of the hall." She replied as she started to clean again. Lacus said thank you to the maid and went into the library with Kira.

"Wow! She has a lot of books!" Kira said as he entered the room. Lacus ran to the nearest shelf and picked a book to read. Kira joined her and managed to find a book he really wanted to read. He sat down on a chair and began to read. Lacus sat down beside him with her own book.

After an hour of reading, Lacus put down her book and looked at Kira. He seemed to be really enjoying his book. Lacus sighed and put her book on the table. She was getting really bored.

"Kira, I'm bored. Let's do something fun." Lacus begged. Kira didn't answer her. Lacus repeated her question, but Kira still didn't hear her.

Lacus was starting to get aggravated. Kira was ignoring her, and she was bored. Then an idea came to her. She picked up the book from the table and put in on her lap.

"Kira, if you don't stop ignoring I'll hit you with this book," Lacus warned calmly.

No response.

"Okay you asked for it." She said as she lifted up the book and slammed it on Kira's head. Kira gasped in pain and fell on the floor unconscious.

"Oops. I forgot the book had a hard cover." Lacus stated. She got up from her chair and grabbed Kira's hands, and then she dragged him out of the room. Everyone looked at her strangely. At one point Lacus saw Miriallia and Dearka coming towards them.

"What happened" He has a huge bump on his head." Miriallia said.

"I hit him on the head with an encyclopaedia. Those things are very boring to read." Lacus admitted.

"Ouch! That has got to hurt. Couldn't you have picked a smaller book." Dearka asked.

"Well, it was the closest book, so I smashed it against his skull." Lacus told them. Miriallia and Dearka looked at each other.

"Since when are you so violent." Miriallia asked.

"Cagalli taught me how to be rough, so I think it's because of her that I'm so aggressive." She explained.

"I can't believe you actually took a lesson from Athrun's girlfriend. She's just a crazy tomboy…" Dearka started.

Cagalli and Athrun walked up to them.

"Crazy! I'm not a crazy tomboy." Cagalli warned.

"Cagalli calm down…what happened to Kira?" Athrun said as he spotted his unconscious friend. Lacus looked at her feet in shame. "On the other hand, I think ignorance is bliss." He added. Cagalli. Cagalli looked at him strangely and shrugged.

"Let's get going, I want to see a movie." She complained as she tugged Athrun's sleeve. Athrun looked at her and smiled.

"Alright let's…" he said, but at that exact moment Kira woke up and started to rub his aching head.

"My head hurts like crazy. I feel like I was hit by a bus." Kira stated.

"Nope, just an angry girlfriend." Dearka corrected. Lacus glared at him, but stopped once she realized what she was doing.

"I'm really sorry Kira. I shouldn't have hit you, but you were ignoring me and I got angry." She stated.

"Ignoring you? Oh! I must have been so interested in the book that I didn't hear you. I should be the one saying sorry." Kira explained. His head still hurt and he was starting to get extremely dizzy. Then he blacked out again.

"Kira!" Lacus exclaimed.

* * *

I beat you again." Tilla said as she won her 10th game in a row. "Yzak, you should just give up. I don't think your pride can take anymore hits."

"Shut up! I will not loose to a girl. Especially not a natural girl!" he shouted at her.

"Whatever." She replied as she set the chessboard again. Tilla was beating Yzak really badly. He hadn't even won one game. She almost felt bad for him. Almost. She knew that guys had a lot of pride and hated to loose to girls.

'_I wonder how Nataru and Kititsa are doing?' _she thought.

* * *

Nataru dribbled the ball to the other side of the court. He was about to shoot the ball in the hoop, but Kititsa ran past him and stole the ball from him. Then she threw the ball in the hoop.

" That's another point for me." Kititsa cheered. Maki watched her mistress from in a tree in amusement. She was peacefully relaxing on a branch.

"Come on, that's not fair. You caught me off guard. I'm usually not this bad when it comes to sports, but I'm going easy on you because you're a girl." Nataru complained.

"Don't be such a sore looser. I won fair and square. You see, I told you that girls were good a sports." Kititsa retorted. She started to laugh because Nataru was grumbling and saying that girls can be good at sports.

"But, men are always better when it comes to fighting." He said.

"Is that another challenge." Kititsa replied.

"Of course it is. We'll even have a bet. If I win, I want you to do whatever I want for the rest of the week." Nataru dared.

"If I win, then you'll have to do whatever I want for a week," she answered. They both went to a different area and picked out their weapon for the fight. Kititsa took her sword and Nataru used the same weapon as her. After a few minutes of battling, Nataru lost his sword and fell to the ground in utter defeat.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge. I didn't even break a sweat. Now you have to do whatever I want for the rest of the week. I want you to dress like a girl and run around the palace singing the 'I'm so pretty' song," she explained.

Nataru's eyes widened in shock as he was given his orders.

"Hell no! I'm not doing that!" Nataru yelled.

"You gave me your word. You're such a liar." She said. "I thought you were a sore looser, but this is pathetic."

Nataru glared at her.

"Alright, do your worse. I can handle it." He said. Kititsa grinned evilly. "Shit! What have I gotten myself into!" he yelled.

* * *

Kititsa joined the others in the huge reception room. Yzak was in a bad mood because he hadn't managed to beat Tilla at a chess game. Athrun and Cagalli were talking, while Lacus bandaged Kira's head. Suddenly Miriallia and Dearka walked into the room. They looked surprised for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Tilla asked.

"Does anybody know what's wrong with Nataru?" Miriallia said.

"He's running around the palace with a pink frilly dress on, singing a really weird song. Maki's even running after him." Dearka explained. They all turned their heads to look at Kititsa.

"What?" she said innocently. "We had a bet and he lost, but you have to admit it's really funny."

The door of the room swung open and Nataru walked towards them. His face was red, and he looked really embarrassed. Maki walked past him and sat down beside Kititsa.

"When the week is over, you are so dead woman." Nataru threatened. Then he noticed everyone in the room and gulped. They just stared at him. After a while, they all burst out laughing. Even Yzak was laughing.

"Well, that's only if you last the week." Kititsa said as she started to laugh as well. " How about another round around the palace."

"No way! I've already ran around it 5 times." He yelled at her.

"Maki, can you help persuade him." Kititsa asked. Maki nodded and started to chase Nataru again. Nataru ran out of the room in fear.

"You kind of have to feel bad for the guy. He's at the mercy of Kititsa for the rest of the week. She's probably going to make him do extremely embarrassing things." Dearka explained.

"Well, I could make him give Maki a bath, but then she'd kill him. On the other hand that's a great idea. I'll tell him when he gets back." Kititsa stated.

"Don't cats hate water? Since Maki's a tiger doesn't that mean that she hate's water too." Kira asked.

Of course, but it will be fun to watch him suffer." She answered.

"Poor guy. He won't even survive the day, let alone the week." Athrun said.

"Go Kititsa! Make him suffer." Cagalli cheered. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try. I'll only try if I get enough reviews. R&R

Ja ne.


	6. Laughs and Screams

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but Kititsa, Nataru and Tilla are mine.

Hello again. I got more reviews. Yeah! Anyways, happy readings.

Oh, and by the way. Someone mentioned to me that tigers actually like water, but I forgot to specify that Maki still doesn't like water even though she's a tiger. She had a bad experience with bathes. Kititsa would always throw her into a tub full of boiling water when she was young. I guess it can really affect a person…I mean tiger.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Laughs and Screams

"Do I still have to wear the dress?" Nataru asked cautiously. He had been wearing it for over 3 hours.

"You can take it off now. I guess I embarrassed you enough for today." Kititsa answered. "Now all you need to do is give Maki a bath, and then you can rest for a while."

"That's not so bad." Nataru stated. He went outside to find Maki. Kititsa was left alone in the room. She went to the nearest window and looked out of it. Tilla was talking peacefully to Miriallia and Cagalli, and the boys were chasing after Lacus' many Haros. Lacus was just laughing at them.

Kititsa leaned onto the window and gently closed her eyes. Soon afterward, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Cagalli looked up at the window and saw Kititsa sleeping peacefully. She elbowed Miriallia and pointed at the window.

"That's really cute!" She exclaimed. They suddenly heard a lot of yelling coming from the boys' direction.

"Athrun! These things are annoying. Why the heck did you make them!" Kira shouted as he ran after a pink haro, who had stolen his watch.

"Let me catch it." He replied, but at that exact moment the haro crashed right into his face. Athrun fell on the ground and yelled in pain.

"I guess they don't even listen to their creator." Dearka stated as he hit a green Haro with a baseball bat. It flew to the other side of the garden and smashed into a tree. Yzak took out his handgun and started to shoot any random Haro that would come near him. Lacus was behind them, laughing like crazy. The girls' sweat dropped.

"Tilla is it safe for them to shoo the garden like that. Yzak might hurt someone without meaning to." Miriallia asked.

"Umm…" she said

"Everyone stop!" Cagalli yelled as she glared at everyone. The boys stopped doing whatever they were doing and cowered in a corner. Even the Haros were scared. " That's better," Cagalli stated as she turned to face Tilla and Miriallia.

"You never stop amazing me Cagalli." Miriallia stated. She looked at Tilla, and she nodded her head in agreement.

"It's so quiet now…" Tilla started, but a loud scream was heard in a random direction. Everyone ran towards the source of the noise and saw Nataru running away from a very angry Maki. She was covered in soap and water.

"Help! She's going to kill me." Nataru shouted as he continued to run away. Cagalli's eye twitched a few times.

"Maki! Heel!" She ordered in a harsh tone.

"Maki immediately stopped running and glared at her mistress' friend. Cagalli glared back.

"It's a staring contest." Athrun joked.

"More like a glaring contest. Who do you think is going to win?" Kira asked.

"I say Cagalli going to win. She can scared anyone with her glare," Lacus stated.

"My bets on Maki." Yzak told them calmly. Maki and Cagalli continued to glare at each other. Maki growled and sat down on the ground. She avoided Cagalli's piercing gaze.

"I was wrong, but how could that happen!" Yzak shouted.

"Shut up Yzak." Dearka said.

"Okay."

Everyone turned his or her attention back to Cagalli, Nataru and Maki.

"Maki, if you don't behave, I'll tell Kititsa and she'll get really angry." Cagalli warned. Maki turned around and returned to the tub Nataru had put her in. Then Cagalli turned to Nataru. "You're a coward. I know Maki hates water, but that was absolutely pathetic. You have to be rough with her. Now go back there and show that tiger what you're made of." She added.

"Yes, Miss Athla," he replied. Nataru turned around and followed Maki.

"He's braver than he looks." Tilla said.

"He'll need all the luck in the world to survive Maki. That tiger has one hell of a temper when it comes to water." Kira said. They heard another loud growl and a few screams.

"Even I feel bad for the guy." Yzak whispered, and everyone looked at him strangely. Then they nodded.

* * *

Kititsa slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was gone. She quickly yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe I should go outside with the others," Kititsa stated. She heard a loud scream come from outside. Kititsa got out of her chair, even though she was completely exhausted. She made her way outside and saw Nataru trying to give Maki a bath. She walked up to her friends and they all watched in amusement as Nataru tried to pour a bucket of water over Maki's head.

"It's just to take away the soap." He explained to the very angry tiger. Maki showed her fangs, giving him a 'don't you dare come close to me' look.

"Come on Nataru. Show her who is boss. The worst thing that could happen is that she'll bite your head off." Cagalli cheered.

"How comforting!" Nataru retorted. He threw the bucket at Maki and the water splashed all over her. Maki ran away and hid behind her mistress. Kititsa looked at the drenched tiger and started to laugh. Everyone started to laugh with her. Nataru blushed a bit in embarrassment and smiled.

"That went rather well." Cagalli stated.

"Why is Maki cowering behind Kititsa? I thought she was brave." Yzak asked. Kititsa gave him a cold glare, which made him look the other way.

'And I thought you were strong, Yzak." Dearka sniggered. This comment earned him a glare from the person he was talking about.

"So, what do we do now? I think Miss Oukta is done humiliating me for the day." Nataru said.

"Whatever," Kititsa whispered. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Maybe you should go back to the palace and take a nap." Kira told the blue-haired girl.

You need your rest," Athrun added. Kititsa looked at them sleepily and nodded. She gently turned around and began to walk back towards the palace. He legs wobbled a bit and her vision became blurry. She suddenly collapsed and almost fell on the ground. Nataru had run up to her and caught her before she could hut herself.

"I guess she hasn't slept in a while. Neglecting sleep is a very bad thing to do. I'm surprised that she hasn't collapsed before," Nataru explained. He lifted up her sleeping form. "I'll bring her to the palace, so that she can rest. You guys do whatever you want, just don't wreck the place." He added. He turned around and walked back to the palace. Maki quickly followed him. Once they were out of view, Cagalli turned to Athrun.

"I think he likes her," she told him.

"I think he's just deeply concerned about her health. It has nothing to do with him liking her." Athrun replied.

"Lets go into the city to find a restaurant. I'm starving and it's almost supper time." Tilla stated. They all agreed and headed into town.

* * *

"You should learn to take better care of yourself." Nataru whispered to Kititsa. He knew that she couldn't hear him, so he just carried the unconscious girl on his back. Maki listened to his conversation really carefully.

"I'm weak." She replied in her dream. Nataru stopped walking and looked at her face. She was still sleeping peacefully, but she was mumbling things.

"It's my fault that they're gone, I should have tried to save them, but I was too weak. Why didn't I go with you? I miss you mom and dad…" she mumbled, not even realising that Nataru was listening to her. He heard a soft sob and quickly turned around to look at Kititsa. Silent tears were falling from her closed eyes. Nataru looked at her sadly. He began to walk again and once he reached her room, he gently put her into the bed she was given.

"Don't go… I don't want to be left alone." She mumbled again. She sobbed again and went quiet again.

" I won't go. I'll stay here for you." Nataru whispered as he wiped away her tears with his finger. "I promise." He added. He sat down on the chair near the bed and watched the sleeping girl. Maki just curled up beside him.

* * *

Isn't that cute, he actually does care. That's another chapter done. Bye

Ja ne.


	7. Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but all the new characters belong to me.

Sorry for the long wait. I've just had other things to take care of. Anyways I'm updating now, so I hope you're happy with this chapter. Happy Readings.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Danger

Tilla and the others slowly walked around the town, looking for a restaurant. After a few minutes of walking Dearka spotted one.

"Let's go there!" he begged. Yzak rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"Okay, they have great food." Tilla stated. Yzak stopped walking and sighed, then he walked back the way they came. Everyone entered the restaurant and sat down at a table.

"Do you think we should wait for Nataru and Kititsa? They need to eat something too." Miriallia asked.

" I have a feeling that they won't be coming." Tilla explained. Cagalli looked at her strangely. Tilla decided not to add anything to what she was saying.

"So… let's eat." Kira said.

Athrun's stomach grumbled at the smell of the food. He blushed, and everybody laughed at him.

" Well, I guess Athrun's hungry." Cagalli stated.

They all ordered something and began to eat. About an hour later, everyone was ready to go.

"What do we do now?" Dearka asked.

"Let's go back to the palace." Yzak said.

"Then we can annoy the crap out of Kititsa and Nataru! I wonder what they're doing?" Cagalli questioned.

"Let's go find out." Athrun replied.

* * *

Kititsa slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was dark, and she couldn't see anything. She got out of her bed and pressed the switch to open the lights.

'_I wonder how I got back into my room?_' she thought curiously.

Kititsa looked around the room and saw someone sitting on a chair next to her bed. She slowly walked up to the chair and saw Nataru sleeping peacefully.

'_I guess he's the one who brought me here.'_ She thought again.

She was about to walk back to her bed, but Nataru suddenly woke up and jumped out of his chair. Kititsa was surprised by his sudden movement and tripped on her blanket, which had fallen to the floor. She tumbled forward and crashed into Nataru. He also fell onto the floor. So basically, Kititsa was on top of Nataru in a very intimate way.

'_Well, it can't get any worst,'_ she said to herself.

Cagalli suddenly ran into the room.

'_Great that's just what I needed! More problems.' _She thought.

"What the… What's going on here!" Cagalli yelled. Kititsa quickly got off Nataru and stood up. Nataru did the same thing. Both their faces were extremely red.

"Cagalli! It's not what you think." Kititsa tried to explain, but Cagalli wouldn't listen.

"I came here to check on you and ask you to come to the movies with me, but look at what I find. Why were you making out with Nataru?" she asked. Kititsa and Nataru blushed and tried to deny everything that Cagalli said.

"No! I simply feel on top of him. It's nothing like that! Please don't say anything to the others. It was just an accident." Kititsa explained.

"She's right! Nothing happened between us." Nataru agreed.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid. I'm going to leave you two alone, so don't make too much noise." Cagalli replied as she left the room.

"We didn't do anything!" they yelled at her, but she was already gone.

"She's really annoying. I hope that she stays quiet," Kititsa stated, her face still incredibly red.

"For once I agree with you." Nataru replied, a light blush still on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for making you fall." She apologized.

"It's okay, I didn't get hurt and you didn't either. That's all that matters." He told her. He smiled at her and woke up Maki, who was still sleeping. Maki yawned and blinked a few times. Then she got onto her paws and stretched.

"It looks like she's gotten more attached to you." Kititsa stated.

"I haven't noticed anything." Nataru replied. He quickly patted Maki on the head. Maki started to purr.

"Well, I can see that difference." She said again. Nataru shrugged and sat back into his chair. Kititsa sat on the bed and winced as her ankle began to throb. It still hurt from the plane accident and the fall she just had didn't help either.

"What's wrong?" Nataru asked.

"My ankle hurts, but I should be able to walk." She responded. She tried to stand, but her ankle throbbed in pain again. Kititsa fell on the bed. "I'm okay," she stated.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

Nataru sighed and got up from his chair again. He walked up to her and picked her up in a bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down," Kititsa complained, "Maki help me."

Maki watched them in amusement; she followed them out of the room. Nataru carried Kititsa to the kitchen and prepared her a sandwich. They ate in silence.

"So, did Cagalli say anything about where we should go?" Kititsa asked Nataru. "We were supposed to meet them for supper, so let's try to find them." She added as she finished eating. Nataru stood up from his chair and picked her up again.

" I think they were going to the movie theatre." He answered as she struggled to get back on her feet.

"Let me go!" she ordered.

Nataru ignored her. He kept on walking until he reached the waiting room. He threw Kititsa on his shoulder and opened the door. Everyone stared at them and Cagalli started to laugh her head off.

"Shut up Cagalli!" Kititsa yelled as she continued to struggle.

"It's just so funny." Cagalli giggled.

"I swear Cagalli, if you don't stop laughing I'll sent Maki to destroy you all." Kititsa warned. Cagalli kept on laughing.

"Maki attack…huh!" she said. Maki was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no! She fell asleep in the kitchen!" she exclaimed. This made Cagalli laugh harder, but what was even worst was that now everybody was laughing at her. Even Yzak and Tilla were quietly giggling. Nataru was the only one who kept a straight face.

"People! It's not that funny. This was the only way to bring her without causing her unnecessary pain." Nataru explained. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Oh…" Cagalli whispered.

"Let's hurry! The movie is going to start soon." Miriallia complained as she changed the subject. Everyone nodded and went outside. Nataru was still carrying Kititsa, who was still protesting. They continued to walk until they reached a very secluded area. There was no one there.

"Where are we?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know! I thought you knew where we were going." Miriallia replied.

"You were the one leading us." Kititsa complained as she stopped struggling.

"I know where we are. We're in dark alley near the edge of the jungle. The movie theatre should be 6 blocks away." Tilla explained.

They were about to start walking again, but a huge group of men surrounded them. They all had guns pointed at different members of the group. Their leader stepped forward.

"We meet again Princess. Now it's your turn to die." The man stated to them. The man signalled to the others and multiple gunshots were heard in the darkness.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. R&R please. 


	8. Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but some of the characters in this story are mine, so don't steal their name or their attitude. Actually, just don't take them at all.

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school things and other stuff like that. Let the chapter begin.

* * *

Chapter 8- Hospital

The first gunman shot at Tilla. Yzak pushed her to the ground, and he was the one who received the bullet. He gasped in pain and fell to his knees, holding his injured shoulder.

Athrun was the second one to get shot. He stood in front of Cagalli and held her close. He managed to avoid most of the bullets, but one of them went right through his back. He cried out in pain as more bullets shot him. One went through his leg and another one went into his arm. He fell onto the ground, with Cagalli underneath him. Tears formed into Cagalli's eyes as she gazed into Athrun's painful eyes.

Nataru dropped Kititsa on the ground and dodged random bullets being shot at him. He took out his own gun and shot down 5 men. Kira grabbed his own gun and shot 3 other men. Athrun slowly reached for his gun to help, but Cagalli slapped away his hand. She hugged him close to her body and cried softly.

"Just relax Athrun, or else you'll make your injuries worst," she whispered into his ear.

Yzak grabbed his gun and immediately killed 2 men. Kititsa and Dearka also took out their weapons and killed the rest of the men. The only person left was their leader. He ran back into the forest before anyone could shot him.

"He got away." Dearka stated.

"Is everyone okay?" Miriallia asked. She looked at Athrun, Kititsa and Yzak. They each had several gunshot wounds. Athrun was in the worst condition. He was bleeding rather severely. Kititsa had broken her leg again, and her ankle was swollen rather badly. Yzak only had one wound. He had protected Tilla from getting hurt, but at the cost of his own safety.

"We have to get them to the hospital!" Tilla panicked. Dearka picked up the injured Athrun, and Nataru did the same thing for Kititsa. Everyone quickly ran to the hospital. They got their friends treated immediately, but the problem was that they were all unconscious. Even Yzak was unconscious. He had been sedated because he was struggling so much against the doctors that were trying to help him.

* * *

3 days later, Athrun slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself. He was in a plain white room. A hospital. He was in a hospital. He quickly sat up on the bed and examined the room more. His eyes settled on a blond-haired girl, sitting next to his bed fast asleep. She had a book on her lap.

"Cagalli." Athrun said slowly. He winced in pain as his wounds started to throb.

Cagalli gently opened her eyes and quietly looked at her boyfriend in the hospital bed. She blinked a few times and jumped out of her chair.

"Athrun!" she yelled, "I'm so happy you're awake. I thought you might never wake up. I was so worried, even though the doctor said you were going to be fine. You were asleep for 3 days. Never do anything stupid like that again," she added as tears of happiness fell from her golden eyes.

"Don't cry Cagalli." Athrun said. He was about to reach out for her hand, but he winced in pain again.

"Athrun! Are you okay?" Cagalli asked gently as she leaned over his face to observe him.

"I am now," he stated as he quickly moved and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Cagalli blushed and avoided his piercing gaze. Athrun smiled sweetly and held Cagalli's hand in his.

"Don't be shy. You're beautiful when you blush. Why hide the fact," Athrun stated. This comment made Cagalli's blush deepen. "Were you waiting for me to wake up." He asked her.

Cagalli nodded.

"It looks like you haven't left my side since I fell unconscious. Is that right," Athrun said.

Another nod.

"That's sweet of you," he told her. Athrun was about to give her another kiss, but a loud voice interrupted them.

"Will you two stop your display of public affection!" someone yelled. Cagalli immediately moved away from Athrun. She walked up to the curtain that separated the room and pushed it against the wall. Kititsa was lying on the bed, covered in bandages.

"Shut up Kititsa! You should have just stayed quiet because I'm going to tell everyone your little mishap with Nataru 3 days ago." Cagalli warned. Kititsa stayed quiet.

"It's nice to know that you're okay." Athrun stated.

"Save your pity." She retorted.

"Don't worry Athrun, she's just upset that Nataru didn't come to visit her," Cagalli joked. Kititsa looked the other way, but she didn't blush.

"So, I'm right." Cagalli said, "your first crush. How romantic. I'm going to help you get together with him," she explained. She was about to continue, but she turned to Athrun. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this, or else I'm going to get really angry." She warned.

Athrun quickly nodded. Cagalli turned back to Kititsa, who was looking out the window.

"How's Yzak. He was injured too." She asked curiously.

"He's okay. After he woke up he left. He was really angry too. Almost ripped off his bandages," Cagalli explained.

"That sounds like Yzak," Athrun stated.

"Does Tilla know who those men were?" Kititsa questioned.

"Yes, she said they were that strange group that lives in the jungle. She was right. They are dangerous. Cagalli responded. Kititsa yawned and closed her eyes. She fell into a light sleep.

"She fell asleep." Athrun stated.

"She hasn't slept in awhile, so let her rest." Cagalli told him. She turned back to Athrun and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." She whispered. Then she closed her eyes and gently fell asleep on the hospital bed. Athrun hugged her close and went back to sleep.

* * *

"The doctor said that they'd be able to leave the hospital today," Lacus stated to Kira. He ignored her and kept staring out of the window.

"Kira, what's wrong?" she asked. Kira turned to her and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. I didn't mean to ignore you." He said.

"What were you thinking about?" Lacus questioned.

"I was thinking about those men that attacked us. I'm worried about everyone. They might get hurt," Kira explained.

"Don't worry Kira. We're all perfectly fine." Lacus replied. Kira sighed and looked at Lacus.

"But what about next time. We were lucky this time. I just don't want anybody to get hurt. It seems that we're always getting ourselves involved in battles. I don't want to fight anymore." Kira stated sadly. Lacus looked at him sadly.

"I know Kira, but we just want to help our friends. Sometimes they ask for our help, and we can't help but say yes. They're our friends and we want to make sure they're safe. What would happen to Tilla if we left her here? She's our friend." Lacus answered.

"I know Lacus. I just don't know what to do anymore." He whispered. He turned back to the window and looked outside again.

* * *

"Yzak, you should have at least said thank you to the doctors before you ran out of the hospital." Tilla stated. Yzak ignored her and took off his shirt to look at his shoulder wound. This gave Tilla a great view of his chest. She blushed and immediately looked away.

"Those stupid doctors didn't bandage my wound properly. I'll have to do it myself." He complained. Yzak went to get more bandages and came back into the room. He sat down on his bed and quickly undid the bandages. He threw them on the floor and turned towards Tilla.

"Can you help me?" Yzak asked her. Tilla blushed even more and nodded her head. She took out the new bandages and tightly wrapped them around his torso. When she was done, Tilla slowly leaned her head on his back and hugged him. Yzak blushed and almost screamed in surprise as he felt her cold hands on his bare chest.

"You're so warm." She murmured as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. It's my fault you were shot, you were only trying to protect me."

"What do you think you're doing Princess?" Yzak asked cautiously. She didn't reply.

The door suddenly opened and Dearka ran into the room.

"Yzak! Huh… What do we have here?" Dearka stated as he stared at the open display of affection between Yzak and Tilla. Tilla immediately let go of Yzak and got up from the bed.

"It's not what you think Dearka. Um… I have to go now!" she exclaimed as she ran out the room, leaving Yzak alone with Dearka. Dearka grinned and looked at the other ZAFT pilot.

"So, what exactly happened here." Dearka asked lecherously. "I never thought you had enough guts to get yourself a girlfriend, and it's a princess."

"Dearka you're such a Pervert!" Yzak shouted.

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait I'll try harder to update more. R&R. Ja ne. 


	9. Asking

Hey everybody I'm really sorry for the long wait, it's just I've been starting other stories and I've just been busy. I hope you haven't lost interest yet.

* * *

Chapter 9- Asking

Athrun, Cagalli and Kititsa walked out of the hospital. They walked towards the palace. Kititsa was limping rather badly and Athrun was leaning on Cagalli for some support.

"Do you think everyone is going to be at the palace?" Kititsa asked. "I heard a rumour about Yzak and Tilla. Apparently Dearka walked in on them while they were cuddling." She added.

"What!" Athrun yelled in shock

"It's true. You'll have to ask Yzak about the details. He won't tell anybody. Even Tilla is staying quiet." Cagalli explained, "I'm going to have to ask Dearka about that."

"He probably won't tell anybody, because Yzak will kill him if he tells anybody anything else." Athrun stated.

"Whatever. So… Kititsa I'm going to set you up on a date with Nataru." Cagalli said bluntly.

"What! Don't you dare do that! Just because I hang out with him doesn't me I want to go out with him. I don't like him. I kind of have a crush on someone else…" she stated. The last part she whispered in a hushed tone. "Besides Nataru and I aren't attracted to each other that way. I just think he's over reacting with my simple reactions." Kititsa complained. She turned towards Athrun. "Tell her that it's the wrong thing to do."

"This is a girl thing. I'm not getting involved." He replied. They arrived at the mansion and quickly entered the large building. Kititsa limped to her room and sat on her bed.

Cagalli helped Athrun get back to his room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out. Athrun sighed and lay on his bed.

* * *

Cagalli ran as fast as she could towards Nataru's room. She quickly opened the door and ran inside. Nataru was quietly typing something on his laptop.

"Nataru!" she yelled. He jumped out of his seat and faced the door.

"Cagalli! Don't you know how to knock." Came his dull reply. Cagalli just glared at his in returned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Go on a date with Kititsa. I know you like her, so ask her out. I'm doing this without her knowing," Cagalli ordered.

"What!" Nataru exclaimed. He blushed and turned away from the fiery princess.

"Don't try to hide the fact. I can see you blushing. Now ask her out or else I'll show everybody in this whole country the picture of you in that pink puffy dress," she warned. Nataru gulped and nodded. Then he ran out of the room to speak with Kititsa. Cagalli grinned and walked back to Athrun's room.

Nataru slowly opened Kititsa's bedroom door and cautiously walked in. Kititsa looked at him with a confused gaze.

"Kititsa will you go out with me." He asked quickly. Kititsa stared at him and blushed faintly.

"Ok," she replied.

"So, how about tonight. I'll come to your room at 6 o'clock. I'll see you then." Nataru stated. He waited for Kititsa to nod, and then he ran out of the room waving at her.

Kititsa sighed and got up from her bed. She picked up her sword and headed towards Athrun's bedroom.

'_Cagalli should be in Athrun's room. She hasn't been able to leave him since the accident,'_ she thought as she quickly ran towards his room. She slammed open the door and stomped inside.

"Cagalli!" she yelled as loud as she could. Cagalli looked at the intruder and smiled.

"Oh, hi Kititsa. I guess Nataru came to talk to you." She said. Athrun looked at the blond haired princess in confusion.

"I can't believe you made him do that. I already told you I don't like him like that. You'll pay for this!" Kititsa yelled. She unsheathed her sword and pointed the tip at Cagalli.

"All I did was give him a wake up call. Since you don't want to tell me who the person you like is, I'm just going to set you up with someone else. Now go get ready for your date," Cagalli explained, "I'm going to try to get Tilla and Yzak together," she added as she walked past Kititsa and exited the room.

"I pity those two now." Kititsa stated.

"I never knew Cagalli was such a good match-maker," Athrun said. Kititsa looked at him strangely and sighed.

"That's the thing. She's not a good matchmaker. Last time she tried to set someone up they almost beat each other to death." She answered.

"Oh."

"Anyways, I guess I'm going to have to get ready for this date. I guess it's unavoidable. Cagalli has to learn to stop meddling in other people's affairs." Kititsa said. She waved goodbye to Athrun and slowly walked out of the room.

"See ya later, Athrun," she said.

* * *

Tilla and Yzak were in the waiting, playing a game of chess. The game was going pretty well, except that no one was winning at the moment. When they ended they ended the game, it was a stalemate. Neither player won.

"No one wins again." Tilla stated. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Um… Yzak, about yesterday. I'm sorry for what happened in your room. I know that you despise Naturals, but I really like you, and I was wondering if we could go out sometime. Like on a date." Tilla asked. She fidgeted in her chair as he gazed at her.

'_What should I say? It's not like I actually like her or anything, but that cuddling yesterday. It made me feel all warm inside. Oh no! I'm acting like a love sick fool._' He thought.

"Sure, I'll go with you." He told her.

Tilla smiled at him and stood up from her chair. Let's meet back here in Ten minutes then we can go. Is that okay?" she asked.

"It's fine with me," he replied. Tilla gave him a big smile and ran out of the room. Yzak slowly did the same thing; he had to get ready for the first date in his entire life.

"What have I gotten myself into," he whispered, " I know! Athrun should have some good advice." Yzak immediately ran towards his friend's room. Athrun was peacefully reading a book on his bed.

"Athrun! Give me some dating tips, quickly. I only have 10 minutes to get ready." Yzak stated in a hurry. Athrun quickly examined the silver haired boy and grinned.

"Well, that's a first. I don't know where to begin." He replied. Yzak gulped, he didn't like the glint in his friend's eyes.

* * *

There! Finally another chapter done. I'm sorry it took so long, but as I've mentioned before I don't like typing that much and that's the only reason it takes me so long to update. I'm sorry everyone 


	10. First Date

Hi everyone! I'm trying my best to improve my updating situation, but I've been busy or I just wasn't in the mood to type anything. I'm sorry if any of the characters are out of character. I'm doing my best for that. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10- First Date

Yzak slowly stepped out of Athrun's room. He was wearing a silk shirt and a pair of dress pants.

"I feel silly," Yzak whispered to himself.

"Well, I think you look good," Tilla said as she appeared in front of him. Yzak blushed and quickly thanked her.

"Are you ready to go?" Yzak asked. Tilla nodded and held onto Yzak's hand, they walked towards the entrance. Yzak looked at Tilla and closely examined her. She had her hair tied up and she was wearing a sapphire pendant around her neck. She was wearing a tank top with some jeans, quite unusual for a princess. Tilla looked at Yzak strangely and smiled at him.

Yzak quickly turned away and blushed at being caught staring at her. They were about to exit the building when they saw Nataru and Kititsa walking down the stairs towards them.

"Hi guys!" Kititsa exclaimed happily. She waved her hand at Tilla and stuck out her tongue at Yzak. Yzak tried to ignore her childish behaviour.

"So… you're going on a date with Nataru. Good luck Kititsa, he's usually very picky with girls. He's never been on a date before." Tilla explained. Nataru blushed and told her to hush up.

"Good Luck with Yzak, Tilla. He's a cold-hearted bastard with absolutely no kindness or sympathy." Kititsa answered as she started to laugh. Yzak blushed and angrily stomped out of the door, Tilla followed him while laughing. Nataru and Kititsa walked out the door behind them.

* * *

Yzak and Tilla went to a nearby restaurant and sat down at the table. They ordered something and waited in silence for their food to come.

"So, what should we talk about?" Tilla asked.

"I have no idea," he admitted.

"Do you have any siblings? Where's your mother? Does she have silver hair like you? How did you get the scar on your face? Do you like it here in Kotjo? Did you ever have a girlfriend? How did you meet your friends? Did you fight in the war? Are you strong? Am I asking to many questions at a time," she finally finished. Yzak just stared at her.

"One question at a time. I have no siblings. My mother lives in PLANT and yes, she does have the same hair color as me. I'm enjoying my stay in your country. I've never had a girlfriend before. Yes, I did fight in the war. I am strong according to some people and yes, you are asking too many questions." He replied quickly.

"You're still missing two answers. The ones about your friends and your scar," Tilla answered. She gazed at Yzak with mischievous eyes.

"Kira was the one who gave me this scar during the war. He didn't do it on purpose, but he's the one who did it. I used to blame him for giving it to me, but it was also my fault. I was fighting in a war and accidents happen. I don't blame him anymore, but it did hurt a lot when it happened. I met Dearka and Athrun in ZAFT during the war. We were assigned to the same ship. The others were enemies that we had to destroy. Kira and his friends are okay once you get to know them. I don't mind being with them anymore. Kititsa, on the other hand, I only met at the beginning of this vacation. She's really fun to tease, but she always seems unhappy. Cagalli explained that her parents were assassinated by an unknown enemy." Yzak explained sadly. Tilla listened to him really carefully.

"She's a bit like me. My parents were killed in a terrorist attack. They were at a meeting in Japan and they were killed there. After that I had my guardian erase all traces of Kotjo from the world. All data on my country was kept hidden for the world. About a year later those terrorists managed to find their way here. They're the ones who live in the jungle; they're the ones that attacked us. They hate everyone. They're group is full of coordinators and Naturals. They want to see everyone in the world dead. I guess you could say they hate humanity." Tilla stated. Yzak stayed quiet. Their food arrived and they ate in silence. When they were done eating, Yzak and Tilla walked outside and headed back to the mansion.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your parents," Yzak said. Tilla smiled and looked at him.

"Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago." Tilla said as they reached the mansion. Tilla turned to Yzak and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. Yzak didn't move. Tilla was about to pull away when a bright flash of light came their way. Yzak pulled away and saw Cagalli holding a camera in her hands. Yzak and Tilla blushed and ran after Cagalli to get the camera back. Yzak stopped and touched his lips. His first kiss. He stared ahead and completely zoned out.

* * *

Kititsa and Nataru's date was going much better than Yzak's. They had gone to see a movie and they were now slowly walking home.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Nataru asked.

"Yes, I had fun. The movie as interesting, but romance movies aren't my thing. They make me uncomfortable," Kititsa stated.

"Oh, you should have told me. We could have gone somewhere else," Nataru answered.

"I didn't mind."

"So, do you want to go out again? Like on another date." Nataru stammered as he blushed lightly.

"Sure. I don't mind." She answered. Kititsa kissed Nataru on the cheek and ran back to the palace, laughing joyfully. Nataru touched his cheek and stopped moving. He just stared at the blue-haired girl.

"Are you coming Nataru?" Kititsa asked.

Nataru snapped out of his daze and quickly ran after her. They reached the palace and saw Yzak standing alone at the door outside. He had a hand on his lips, his face was red and he seemed to be out of it.

Kititsa waved her hand in front of his face. He still didn't move. Nataru tried snapping his fingers to wake him up, but that didn't work either. At one point, Kititsa got extremely aggravated, so she pinched him as hard as she could. Yzak yelped in pain and glared at her.

"What did you do that for!" he yelled at her.

"Well, that's your fault for standing there like an idiot." She replied coldly.

"Why were you standing here anyways?" Nataru asked curiously. Yzak blushed, but he didn't say anything. Cagalli opened the door and walked outside, grinning like crazy. It looked like she was hiding something behind her back.

"I can tell you why he spaced out like that," Cagalli said.

"Why?"

Cagalli took out an envelope and gave it to Kititsa. She opened it and took out a picture. She stared at it for a really long time, but then she burst out laughing and gave the picture to Nataru, who also started to laugh.

"What?" Yzak asked.

Nataru showed him the picture and Yzak blushed deeply. It was a picture of Yzak and Tilla kissing together.

"Stop laughing!" Yzak ordered, as his face got even redder. The others continued to laugh.

Yzak tried to grab the picture, but Nataru dodged him and gave the picture back to Cagalli. She ran back inside the palace with Yzak running after her.

Nataru and Kititsa just kept on laughing. They followed their friends into the mansion. The others were waiting fro them in the waiting room.

Tilla's face was really red from all the teasing the others had given her. Maki was sitting next to Cagalli, as if she was going to protect her from Yzak's wrath.

"Give me that picture!" he yelled again.

"No way!" Cagalli replied, "That was probably your first kiss."

"It would be good material to blackmail him with later." Athrun stated.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Yzak replied angrily.

"Please stop arguing," Lacus said.

Everyone ignored her and continued to laugh at the blushing couple.

"Give me that picture!" Tilla shouted as she lunged at Cagalli and tried to grab the picture. Cagalli dodged the attack again and ran out of the room, once again laughing.

* * *

Well, that's the end of another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	11. Secrets

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for review. On with the story…

* * *

Chapter 11- Secrets

Cagalli got out of her bed and got dressed for the day. She picked up her purse and slowly exited the room. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a few toast. She quickly ate her breakfast and made her way to the front door. Once she was outside the house, Cagalli randomly walked away in any direction.

* * *

"Do you know where Cagalli is?" Athrun asked curiously.

"She said that she was going out today. Apparently she left really early," Kititsa replied. She knew the real reason why Cagalli was gone, but she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Oh, then I'll talk to her later." Athrun answered. He continued to eat his breakfast.

Tilla wasn't eating at all; she kept on staring at Yzak. He noticed her gaze on him and a little red tinge covered his cheeks. He turned his head away and continued to eat. Lacus and Kira were chatting happily together. Miriallia and Dearka kept on glancing at each other. Each time their eyes met, they would look away and blush.

'_I wonder what happened what to them?_' Kititsa thought. She looked at Athrun. '_I wonder how he'll react when he finds out?' _Kititsa stood up from her chair and headed towards her room. Maki was waiting for her at the door. The tiger looked up at her mistress with sad eyes. The blue haired girl patted her pet on the head and sat down on her bed.

"I know Maki. I wanted to go with her too, but Cagalli told us to stay behind, She's going through a lot at the moment. I don't want to stress her out even more." Kititsa told Maki. Maki nodded and jumped on her mistress' bed. She lay down gently and quietly fell asleep. Kititsa yawned and fell onto her bed. Last night she had gone to bed late because Cagalli had come to her room to talk to her. Now she was extremely tired. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Athrun waited for Cagalli to return. He was bored. Yzak and Kira were with him and they were all watching TV. He was pretty sure that the others were as bored as him.

"Dearka's been acting strange lately." Athrun stated, trying to find something to do.

"Hm…that's true I forgot to tell to tell you. I saw him and Miriallia making out together in the library. I walking in on them by accident," Yzak replied.

Kira and Athrun stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"It's just that they didn't tell us that they were together," Kira said.

"But, it not like we didn't know that they would end up together. It's just that we didn't know anything about it. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Athrun complained, sounding like a girl listening to gossip.

"I forgot, but either way it's none of our business. You shouldn't get involved," Yzak responded.

"Well, then let's talk about something different," Kira said.

"I'll pass," Yzak replied as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"What a grouch," Athrun whispered.

"I heard that Zala!" Yzak shouted from outside the room.

* * *

Dearka and Miriallia were watching TV in another room on the couch while cuddling. Miriallia blushed furiously when Dearka kissed her on the cheek.

"Dearka, don't do that. I'm trying to watch the movie," she stated. Dearka smiled and looked at his girlfriend. She had finally accepted Tolle's death, and she was now finally able to move on. Dearka could clearly remember the day when she came to talk to him.

-Flashback-

"Dearka, can I talk to you?" Miriallia asked shyly. He nodded his head and out down the book he had been reading. Miriallia slowly stepped onto the library and sat down beside him.

"I've been wondering where you went lately. It seems that you have been avoiding me lately," Dearka said.

"I needed to be alone to think about things. About the war, about Tolle and about you." Miriallia explained. Dearka visibly tensed at the name of her old love. He had died during the war.

"I've made a decision," she added.

"What kind of decision?" Dearka asked as he started to relax again.

"I've decided to move on. There's no point in grieving over Tolle's death anymore, that won't change the fact that he's gone. I'm going to move on without him, because there's someone else that I care for very deeply," she answered. Dearka suddenly got extremely jealous.

"And who is this person?" he asked. Miriallia blushed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You," she whispered in a barely audible voice. Dearka's eyes widened in shock. He looked at the beautiful girl sitting in beside him. She smiled shyly as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"You mean that…" he started to say

"Yes, Dearka. It mean that I love you," she answered his unasked question. Dearka was still staring at her in shock, and then he gave her a wide smile.

"You love me. That's awesome because… I love you too. It's just surprising that you share my feelings," he told her as a very light blush appeared on his face.

"Really!" Miriallia exclaimed. Dearka nodded his head and blushed even more. She gave him a huge smile and lunged into his arms. Dearka was surprised by her sudden movement and fell off his chair. He landed on the floor with a yelp and Miriallia landed on top of him. She blushed even harder and gently kissed him, but at that exact moment Yzak walked into the room and saw them kissing on the ground.

"Ah!" he yelled. Dearka and Miriallia quickly jumped away from each other and blushed furiously. They both looked at Yzak and saw that the silver haired coordinator's face was completely red. He was embarrassed about walking in on them. Yzak hastily exited the room and slammed the door shut.

-End of Flashback-

Dearka blushed at the memory and hugged Miriallia closer to himself. They continued to watch the movie in peace.

* * *

A few hours later, a huge scream was heard outside the mansion. Everybody ran outside and looked for any signs of danger. They saw Kititsa and Cagalli talking. Kititsa screamed again and hugged her friend happily. Cagalli glared at her and immediately backed away. The others ran up to them and asked Kititsa why she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked his voice was full of worry. Cagalli didn't answer him; she only blushed and looked away. Athrun turned to Kititsa for an answer. She smiled at him.

"Cagalli should be the one to tell you." Kititsa stated as suppressed a giggle. She pushed Cagalli forward and started to laugh when she blushed. Cagalli sighed and looked at everyone with a serious expression.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Well, another chapter done. Isn't this a great place to end? Anyways everyone please review and give me you're opinion on the story. 


	12. You're What!

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed, but I will admit that I'm obsessed with

Sorry for the long wait. I keep procrastinating, but now I'm ready to type the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12 – You're What!

"What did you just say!" Athrun exclaimed in surprise.

"You heard her," Kititsa said.

"I'm pregnant. That's what I said," Cagalli explained. Everyone just stared at her. They blinked a few times and let what she just said sink in.

"I'm going to be a father," Athrun murmured. Cagalli smiled and nodded. He gave her a wide grin and hugged the woman close.

"That's great new!" he exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations," Kira said. He shook Athrun's hand and went back inside the mansion. Everyone gave their congrats to the couple and followed Kira, leaving Cagalli and Athrun alone outside.

"So…is it true," Athrun asked with a voice full of joy

"Yes."

"That's wonderful."

"Whatever."

"Since your pregnant, does that mean you'll have mood swings?" Athrun questioned cautiously. He already knew about her bad temper and if she got moody that would be terrible. She'd be loosing her temper every 5 minutes.

"Probably."

He gulped at the thought.

"So… I'm finally going to be a father, but there's only one thing missing," Athrun stated. He knelt down in front of Cagalli and took her hand in his.

"Since your already carrying my child, the only thing left to say is…. Will you marry me Cagalli Yula Athla, Princess of Orb?" he asked. Her eyes widened in shock, then she suddenly got extremely sad.

"Are you asking me to marry you because I'm pregnant with your child? Is that the only reason?" Cagalli exclaimed as water formed in her eyes.

"No! That's not it. I love you so much Cagalli. I was planning to ask you tonight. That's why I already have the ring," he explained as he pulled a little box from his pocket. He opened it and took the ring out of the box. Cagalli stared at the small object and took it out of his hands. Then she put it on her finger.

"I love you too Athrun, and of course I'll marry you," she answered with a smile. Her eyes were sincere. "Can we get married before my stomach swells up? I don't want to look fat for our wedding," Cagalli stated. Athrun looked at her in shook, the he smiled at her.

"I never knew you cared so much about your looks, but we can have a small wedding here. We can even ask Kira to film it for proof, so when we go back home we'll be able to show it to everyone," Athrun replied.

"I'd like that."

"We should go inside and tell the others. They'll probably want to come to the wedding," he said. Cagalli nodded and slowly walked inside the mansion. They went inside and went to go find everyone. When they found everyone, they told them all about the good news.

"Athrun and I are getting married!" Cagalli exclaimed happily. Tilla blinked a few times and smiled.

"Wow! There are so many surprises in a short amount of time. I give my congratulations to both of you. When's the marriage?" Tilla asked.

"In less then a month," Athrun answered.

"What!" Dearka exclaimed.

"Isn't that a bit too soon," Kira stated.

"Cagalli wants to get married before her stomach swells up," Athrun explained.

"Oh! Now I understand," Miriallia said.

"That's a good idea. She doesn't want to look like a slut who sleep with someone before getting married and got herself pregnant," Lacus stated.

"Isn't that technically what she did?" Kititsa said.

"You're not helping," Cagalli complained.

" It doesn't matter because I still love her very much," Athrun explained as he hugged his fiancée.

"Aww… That's so sweet!" all the girls exclaimed.

"How can you say all that non-sense with a straight face Athrun?" the boys complained. They all received glares form their girlfriends.

"Why can't you guys say sweet things like that?" Miriallia complained.

"Because only Athrun can say all those things without bursting out with laughter," Yzak replied.

"So have you decided what day the wedding will be?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli whispered something in Athrun's ear and he nodded his head.

"Next week. The wedding is going to be next week," he announced.

"Next week!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"Well, then we have a lot of preparations to do. What do you say Cagalli? Cagalli are you alright?" Tilla asked as she saw the girl's face turn green. She didn't answer, instead she ran out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.

Everyone heard the sound of someone throwing up.

"You have to feel bad for her at a time like this," Kititsa said.

"That's the only bad side of being pregnant," Tilla stated as Cagalli walked back into the room, which wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She had just entered the room when she felt sick again and ran back to the bathroom.

"I pity her now," Kititsa whispered

* * *

There! I'm finally done another chapter. Please review me your comments

Ja ne


	13. Plans

Hello everyone! I know that I haven't been updating for a while. I have been procrastinating, but I really don't like typing.

* * *

Chapter 13- Plans

"What kind of wedding dress do you want Cagalli," Miriallia asked as she looked through a catalogue. Cagalli tensed at the word dress, but she relaxed when she remembered that she had to wear one for the wedding.

"I'd say the one on page 31," Cagalli responded.

"The one with the frills?" Lacus said.

"Yup, that's the one. I like it, but I doubt all find it at the store," Cagalli stated.

"Don't underestimate my country. If the good to wedding store we will probably find it. We might even find a bridesmaid dresses. You said you on the blue ones with the flowers right?" Tilla explained. Cagalli nodded her head.

"We should go there later to go to and check out everything," Miriallia told them.

"That's a good idea," Lacus stated.

"So where is the wedding going to be?" Kititsa asked.

"The Palace Gardens. It's so beautiful there, so I wanted it to be there. Is that okay Tilla?" Cagalli explained.

"That's fine with me," Tilla replied.

"Now that that's over with, let's go to the wedding store!" Kititsa exclaimed happily. She smiled and whistled to call Maki back inside the room. She had gone outside to make sure that the boys didn't peek at the preparations.

"Well, how about me and Tilla head towards the bakery to get a wedding cake for the reception," Lacus advised.

"All right, but don't get anything too fancy," Cagalli answered.

"Don't worry, we already know which one to get," Tilla explained. She grabbed Lacus' hand and headed outside. Cagalli and the other girls headed towards the wedding store.

"What do you think the boys are doing?" Miriallia asked curiously.

"They're probably watching Hockey or playing some stupid game that Athrun suggested to them," Cagalli mumbled as they arrived at the store.

* * *

Athrun was walking on the sidewalk when he suddenly started to shiver. He sneezed a few times and looked around to make sure that no one was following him. Kira noticed his strange behaviour and decided to ask him about it.

"What's wrong Athrun?" Kira asked.

"I feel like someone is talking about me," he replied cautiously.

"That's a crazy idea Athrun." Kira replied as he looked at the justice pilot.

"Well, let's just forget about it and go to the electronic store. We need to get a video camera for the wedding." Athrun said. They entered the store and looked at different types of cameras.

"How do we know which one to get?" Kira asked, "Why didn't you ask Dearka or Yzak to help you."

"Because they went with Nataru to buy a suit for the wedding. Besides, I'm a technician. I know what type of camera to get." Athrun answered. Kira sighed and followed Athrun around the store. Once they were done shopping, Athrun and Kira headed towards the store where the other boys were waiting for them.

"What took you so long? Nataru made us try on at least half the suits in the store," Yzak complained.

"We were at the store for a while, and Athrun wouldn't stop talking about how good he is with mechanical things." Kira stated in annoyance. Athrun blushed slightly at Kira's comment.

"Do you have our suits ready?" Athrun asked as soon as he got over his embarrassment.

"Yes. We already knew your measurements, so we ordered your suit, but we didn't know Kira's so… we guessed them," Dearka explained. Kira blinked a few time and sighed.

"It's alright," he responded. The salesman came up to them and gave each of them a suit.

"Try them on to make sure that they fit," the salesman said, then he when to go help another pair of customers. Athrun stared at the suit in his hands in shock.

"It's white," he stated.

"Well, that's obvious. It was made especially for a wedding," Yzak grumbled. Kira glared at him, and then he went to go try on his suit. Athrun did the same thing. After a few minutes, they came out of the changing room.

"This fits me perfectly," Kira said, " I guess it was a good guess."

Athrun looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

"I look like a white penguin."

* * *

I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but please review me anyways.

Ja ne


	14. Wedding

Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time since an updated, but I guess I'VE just been procrastinating my work. Now on with a new chapter.

* * *

­­­­­

Chapter 14 - Wedding

The week passed by really fast for everyone. Today was the day of the wedding. Cagalli woke up and sat up in her bed.

"I'm getting married today," she whispered as a of feeling of nervousness washed over her. She slowly got out of bed and looked at the clock. It said 6 a.m. Her marriage was at 1 p.m., so she had seven hours before the wedding began. Cagalli opened her door and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. She realized that it was still early, and that everyone was still sleeping. Cagalli entered the kitchen and gasped but what she saw. Athrun was sitting at the table while eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess that means he couldn't sleep either." Athrun said.

"Obviously not, but I guess that you're nervous to." Cagalli replied.

"Yes."

Suddenly, they heard loud squeals coming from upstairs.

"I guess everyone is awake. I'll see you at the wedding," Cagalli said as she left him alone. She headed back upstairs and saw all the girls rushing around to get ready for the wedding.

"Cagalli! Get your butt over here!" Kititsa exclaimed. She grabbed Cagalli's arm and drag your inside the room.

"Help!" she shouted.

All the girls gathered into Cagalli's room and started to help the girl get ready. Seven hours later, Cagalli was waiting in a room alone. She was wearing a beautiful wedding dresses that went all the way to her ankles. It was puffy at the bottom and it had long sleeves. The dress was white and it had a beautiful pattern on it. A flower pattern. The wedding had just started and she was waiting for Kira to come get her. There was a knock on the door and Kira entered the room.

"Are you ready?" Kira asked. She nodded and got up from her chair.

"I'm really nervous," she said as she walked down the stairs. Once they were outside, Cagalli closely examined the palace garden. Blue ribbons were tied everywhere. Red and yellow flowers had been set around the whole garden. Cagalli walked down the aisle and stood beside Athrun.

She smiled at him and looked at the priest. Kira took his place beside Athrun, and Kititsa stood beside Cagalli as her bridesmaid. Kititsa was wearing a light blue dress that was the same length as Cagalli's wedding dress. She had a white flower in her hair. Kititsa had undone her braid and her hair was blowing softly in the wind.

The priest opened his book and began to read. Once he was done saying his speech, Cagalli and Athrun exchanged vows.

"I do," they both said. The priest smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Athrun quickly kissed Cagalli and smiled at the camera that Yzak was holding. Athrun picked Cagalli up in a bridal style and brought her into the house.

"I'm glad that's over with," Athrun stated. Cagalli smiled happily and nodded. They headed towards reception room, that's where the others were waiting for them. They opened the huge double doors and walked inside the room. Tilla was the only there. The room wasn't even decorated.

"Where is everyone?" Cagalli asked.

"We decided to have the party outside. It's such a nice day. Come on," Tilla explained. She led them outside, not too far away from where the wedding ceremony had taken place. . A table had been set up in the garden, and there was a huge cake in the middle of it. Everyone was seated at the table already. Yzak was still using the video camera to tape everything. They saw everyone look at them happily.

"Congradulations!" they all exclaimed. Cagalli and Athrun smiled at their friends and sat down at the table with them. They were about to start eating when a loud explosion was heard inside of the jungle. Everyone immediately turned around to look at the direction of the explosion. A huge mobile suit suddenly emerged from the greenery.

"That's a…" Cagalli started to say.

"A Gundam!" Kira exclaimed.

The Gundam was painted in a dark green color so it could blend itself into the jungle. It had the same weapons as any other Gundam, which meant that it was extremely dangerous. The Gundam began to walk toward them. It walked into the palace garden and crushed everything that it stepped on.

"Run away!" Tilla yelled. Suddenly a voice was heard from the Gundam.

"You can't run away from us. Our organization is called the Eliminators. We managed to make this Gundam from the technology that the Naturals and Coordinators from our group gave us. Our Gundam is called Revolution and we're going to destroy all of humanity to start a new way of life!" the voice declared from the Gundam.

"Revolution…" Athrun stammered.

"But…your group is so small. How did you build that thing?" Nataru asked. The man opened the cockpit of the Gundam and looked at them. He had red hair and dark green eyes. He grinned at them.

"Our group isn't as small as you think. The Eliminators are all over the world. We're going to space to join our comrades. Then…everyone will die! My name is Deko and I'm the leader of the group," he announced. Deko smiled again and closed the cockpit, then he used the propellers on his Gundam to fly into the air. A ship suddenly flew up from the jungle and ascended into the sky. Revolution landed on top of the ship and continued to climb out of the atmosphere. Then they headed into space.

"You coward! Come back here and fight!" Kititsa yelled.

"They can't hear you anymore," Yzak said.

"What are we going to do now?" Lacus questioned.

"We have to stop them. We can't let another war start when we finally managed to secure the peace for the whole world," Cagalli explained.

"Cagalli has a point," Dearka stated.

"If we don't do something then all the sacrifices that we made during the war will be meaningless. We must stop them before we have another crisis on our hands," Kira stated.

"Then it's decided… We're going back to space," Athrun said.

"We're coming too!" Tilla announced. "They are my civilians and it's my duty to punish them properly."

"I'm coming as well!" Nataru added. Everyone stared at them in surprise. Yzak was the first one to recover from their sudden outburst.

"Fine! We don't have time to argue. Get ready to leave because we're going to leave as soon as possible!" Yzak exclaimed.

* * *

Finally done! There goes another chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon.

Ja ne


	15. Archangel

Yeah! Chibi has done it again! Here's a new chapter for those that are still reading.

* * *

Chapter 15

Archangel

Everyone packed up their things and followed Tilla to the back of the palace. There was a small shuttle in the middle of the garden.

"We'll be going to PLANT first. Is that ok?" Yzak asked.

"I don't mind, but are naturals allowed to go there?" Tilla answered. Nataru looked worried about the answer to that question.

"Of course you're allowed to come. The war is over so you can go anywhere you want. As long as you're not going to try to kill anyone." Dearka explained. Everyone got into the shuttle and headed into space. Inside the shuttle everyone was quietly seated, well everyone except Kititsa, Cagalli and Athrun. They had gone into their own corner to talk.

"I can't believe they ruined our wedding!" Cagalli explained to her husband.

"Be happy that they didn't attack you sooner or else here wouldn't have been a wedding. Those guys that attacked us are crazy. If they destroy the civilization, then our race will become extinct," Kititsa stated. She looked sadly out the window to gaze at the beautiful blue planet that they had just left.

"It would be extremely sad. I guess that we have to fight again. That's going to make Kira sad." Athrun said. He quickly glanced at Kira, who had closed his eyes to rest peacefully.

"I think he's already aware of the situation that he's in. Kira is greatly scarred by the past battles that he fought in. Killing isn't exactly his thing…" Kititsa said. "He still blames himself for…"

"Flay's death." Athrun said.

"That girl deserved to die. She was a complete slut that didn't have the right to be anywhere near Kira. I'm glad she's dead." Cagalli explained in a harsh tone.

"Me too…" Kira said as he suddenly popped into the conversation. Cagalli squealed in surprise and hide behind Athrun.

"Kira! When did you get here?" Kititsa said with a nervous laugh.

"Long enough to hear Cagalli's speech..." He replied. Kira looked at his sister, who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Oh…about that, I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm allowed to have my own opinion. " Cagalli told him, Kira just looked in another direction.

"I know but you don't have to apologize to me. I agree with you. She deserved to die after what she did. That girl was only using me. It took me such a long time to realize that" Kira explained. Then he walked away from them. Athrun, Cagalli and Kititsa stared at him in shock as he walked away.

"That was shocking." Athrun stated quietly. Cagalli and Kititsa both nodded their heads.

* * *

Kira walked back to the other and sad down in his seat, which was located beside Lacus.

"Where did you go Kira?" she asked him.

"I wanted to say something to Cagalli. That's all," he answered happily as he looked at his girlfriend.

"We'll be landing soon, so we better get our things ready to leave." Lacus stated. Soon afterward the shuttle landed in PLANT and everyone took his or her things outside. Yzak'z mother was waiting for them outside.

"Mother!" Yzak exclaimed as he disembarked the plane. Tilla slowly came behind him and waved at the women that Yzak had just called hi mother. A soon as everyone was out of the shuttle, they all headed towards Mrs. Jules.

"Good afternoon, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Jules stated. She turned towards her son and quickly glanced at Tilla. "Yzak I must inform you of something very important." She said in a business like tone.

"What is it?" Yzak replied.

"There is a group of Terrorists that have infiltrated PLANT. They call themselves Eliminators. They plan on…" she started to say but Tilla cut her off.

"Who is this woman?" she asked.

"She's…" Yzak tried to say.

"I'm his girlfriend." Tilla continued to say. Yzak blushed and avoided looking at his mother.

"That's wonderful news!" she exclaimed. "But we have more important things to take care of. The Archangel has come to PLANT. They want to see you and your friends immediately. "Yzak nodded and headed towards the space station. Everyone else followed them. Once they reached the Archangel, they boarded the ship and went to see the Captain. Ramius was seated in the captain's chair, dressed up in her uniform. She looked at them and smiled happily.

"It's nice to see you again. I wanted to talk to you a few days ago, but I was old that you were on vacation and that everyone lost contact with you. I'm glad that everyone is alright." She told everyone. Yzak cleared his throat and quietly observed the captain.

"What do you want to talk about Captain Ramius?" He asked seriously.

"Oh yes! I forgot about that. A few hours ago we received a strange message from a group of terrorists. They broadcasted their plans to the whole world and we must stop them. I've been assigned to completely destroy their organization. I was wondering if you would want to help me." Ramius asked them.

"We'd be glad to help, but what exactly could we do?" Kira answered.

"Let me show you something." Ramius stated as she lead them to another area of the ship. She quickly opened a huge metal door to reveal a huge room surrounded by darkness. Ramius pressed the light switch and the room was bathed in light, revealing all the objects inside.

"But that's a…" Cagalli stammered.

"It's our…" Athrun started to say. He quickly looked at Kira, who was now gazing fearfully at the object.

"It's our Gundams." He murmured quietly.

* * *

Yes, I know that that was expected but I couldn't help it. It's also pretty obvious that I hate Flay. She annoyed me so much that I'm just happy that she died.

Please Review

Ja ne


	16. Gundams

Let's all thank Chibi for doing another good job.

* * *

Chapter 16

Gundams

Kira looked at his old Gundams. They were both there. The Strike and the Freedom. It seems that they had been rebuilt with a few modifications. All the Gundams were there. Cagalli's Strike Rouge was there and it looked like it had an upgrade. The Justice and the Aegis had been rebuilt as well. The Buster and the Duel were also there with improvements. Even the Blitz was there!

"Why on earth did you rebuild the Gundams. They are dangerous weapons of destruction. They should have been destroyed after the war ended." Cagalli protested. Ramius looked away in shame, brown hair covering her eyes.

"Well you see. We rebuilt them so that if another war came, we could protect ourselves from the enemy. I am truly sorry about the pain and suffering that these Gundams have caused you." She replied sadly. Maki, who finally appeared behind Kititsa, growled in protest and showed her fangs.

"Where exactly were these things rebuilt?" Kititsa asked as she calmed down.

"Well, the Justice and the Freedom were rebuilt on PLANT. The Strike, the Aegis and the Blitz were rebuilt on this battle ship. The Buster and the Duel were transported here by PLANT. It seems you have been assigned to this ship. The last Gundam is the Strike Rouge. It was already on the ship so we performed numerous upgrades on it." Ramius replied.

"But there are too many Gundams for us all." Kira stated.

"No, there are enough Gundams for us all." Kititsa explained.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"We're fighting too," said Nataru.

"No, your not, it's too dangerous for inexperienced fighters to go into battle." Dearka explained.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tilla exclaimed.

"What! There is no way I'm letting you go on the battle field," Yzak argued. Tilla glared at her boyfriend.

"I'm going to fight and that's final. If you don't like it then that's your problem." She retorted. She carefully examined the Gundams and pointed at the one painted in black.

"I want this one. I think it's called the Blitz. I like the color, so can I have it? Please?" Tilla begged.

"It's fine with me…" Ramius answered. Tilla immediately ran up to the Gundam and entered the cockpit. She quickly modified the Operating System to fit her capabilities.

"Which ones are already taken?" Kititsa asked.

"The Justice, Freedom, Strike Rouge, Buster and Duel." Cagalli explained. Kititsa observed the last two Gundams and quickly ran up to the strike.

"This one is going to be my new toy. Besides, it's the only one that can use a sword." Kititsa told everyone. She sat down in the Cockpit and started to add her personalized settings. She quickly typed in all the information she needed, but the machine had a lot of work to be completed on it. "What the heck…this thing isn't prepared to go into battle yet." She complained as she continued to type.

"It still needs repairs, but I'm sure you can handle that. Coordinators usually don't have a hard time adjusting to the system. If you have any problems ask Kira or Athrun." Ramius stated.

"Listen Lady, I'm no coordinator. Why does everyone think that? I'm a Natural, so what if I'm strong and talented!"

"Please accept my apologies. I didn't mean to offend you." Ramius said.

"Don't worry Captain. Even Yzak made that mistake." Kira replied. She jumped out of the cockpit and landed gracefully on the floor. "I'm going to need some supplies to complete all the repairs, so until then I'm just going to explore the ship. See you around." She added as she walked away. Maki quickly followed her.

"A Tiger…" Ramius murmured.

"Don't ask, so I guess I'm left with the Aegis. I've never actually used one of these things, but I'm a quick learner." Nataru stated as he adjusted the OS as well. The remaining people went to their old Gundams and started to upgrade their systems. It had been a long while since any of them had piloted one of these things. Once they had finished, Yzak went to go help Tilla, Athrun made all the repairs on the Strike and Dearka explained everything to Nataru, who still didn't have a clue about what he was doing.

"These are the weapons and you use the controls here to move, understand?" Dearka asked. Nataru nodded and did everything he was told. He even managed to make it walk around the hanger.

"I did it!" Nataru exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations, now let's go find the others. They said that they wanted to explore the ship." Dearka answered.

"Okay."

* * *

Kititsa walked aimlessly around the ship with Maki following her. It seems that she was walking in circles.

"I wonder where I'm going…" she said to herself.

"You're headed towards the dinning area." Kira stated as he walked up behind her. Kititsa immediately turned around and looked at Kira.

"Oh Kira it's you! Can you help me? I can't seem to find anything." She asked. Kira smiled and led her in a random direction. They stopped walking at a small room. It was an observation room to look out into space. The same place where Lacus had been when she found Kira crying and where Cagalli and Athrun had shared their first kiss, but at that moment they could only see the inside of the space station.

"We need to talk." Kira told her. He was about to add something, but an announcement was broadcasted throughout the entire ship.

"Archangel is prepared to leave. Everyone please board the ship." Natarle's voice commanded from the intercom. The ship started to move as it left the station and flew into space. Kititsa rushed to the window and gazed out into space.

"Wow! The stars are beautiful!" she exclaimed. Maki agreed with a positive growl.

"Kititsa, you don't have to fight. This isn't your war. You might be strong, but that can only last so long on the battlefield. War changes people Kititsa."

"Are you telling me to turn my back on my friends? I've never given up in my life, Kira, and I hate running away, I will never turn my back on the enemy." Kititsa retorted seriously.

"But…" he tried to protest.

"But nothing! You guys are my friends! I would never abandon you guys out of fear for my life. I'm not afraid to die. If it's my time to die, then I will be glad to accept it. Besides, I want to help and I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun." She added. She smiled at Kira but he just looked at her sadly.

"But you would become extremely sad over all the people you killed…just like me." He murmured.

"If I have to kill someone I won't grieve over them. I'll just say that I was protecting myself as well as those I care for. Kira, even if I did run away, I would still be affected by this somehow. My home would probably be destroyed or I would have to flee for the rest of my life. This way I can be useful to everyone. I will never be afraid of my enemy." She decided, her voice full of confidence. Kira just stared at her with wide eyes.

"That makes a lot of sense." Kira whispered.

"Kira, we all die at one point in our life, but what really counts is that we helped someone. You have to choose your own fate by making decisions. Who cares if it's the wrong one? We all make mistakes sometimes. Never forget that Kira." She told him, she smiled sweetly and continued to look out the window.

"I won't forget." Kira stated, and for the first time in awhile he smiled.

"Wow! The stars are just so beautiful!" Kititsa exclaimed again.

* * *

Outside the room, Athrun was leaning on the wall, hiding from his friends and listening to their conversation. He had a big smile on his face.

"Kira finally understands. That was good advice that she gave him. I think that I'll take that advice too." He stated. Athrun turned around and headed back to his old room.

* * *

There's another chapter done, but we should all be thanking Chibi for her very good work.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	17. Phase 1

Let's thank Chibi for another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

Phase 1

Nataru and the others continued to fix up their Gundam. They were now ready to go into battle, but they did have a few things to fix. Like Kititsa having to finish attaching all the parts she asked for her Gundam. Nataru was still trying to figure out the controls on his. Tilla was the one with the most problems; she didn't even start preparing her Gundam yet. She had waited until the last minute to fix it up.

"Let me do it." Yzak said as he entered the cockpit and started to tamper with it. It was ready to go after a few hours.

"Thanks Yzak, I really did need your help." Tilla said.

"I still think you shouldn't fight."

"Well, that's your problem."

"Whatever, just be careful."

"What are you, my mother?" Tilla retorted as she stomped away in anger. Yzak followed her.

* * *

Nataru watched the princess stomp away from Yzak. He almost laughed at the scene. With everything that was happening, Yzak would need a lot of luck because Tilla was very picky.

"I'll warn him later." Nataru said to himself. He got out of the cockpit and went to go find Kititsa. He hadn't seen her for a while.

"That girl keeps on disappearing!" he thought unhappily. When he finally found her, he noticed that she was just gazing into space, through the window in the observation room.

"Kititsa, what are you looking at?" Nataru asked.

"Looking at the stars. My parents loved to stargaze. Did you know that they died in space? They were coming home and Mobile suits attacked their shuttle. They didn't stand a chance." Kititsa explained, as she turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It seems that you love to look at the stars too."

"Yes…" was all she said. Nataru walked up beside her and gazed out the window too.

* * *

"Do you know where we're headed?" Cagalli asked Athrun as they walked around the ship.

"Orb, we need to pick up a few supplies there." He replied. Cagalli's body tensed.

"Then I'm not getting off the ship."

"But you're their representative!"

"So what! The other people on the council won't stop nagging me. Besides Kisaka promised to take care of everything while I was away." Cagalli explained as she stopped walking and looked at her husband.

"If I meet the council you're the one who's going to have to tell them about our wedding." Athrun gulped at the thought of facing everyone in Orb.

"Actually, hiding seems like a great idea."

"Why?" she exclaimed giving him a dangerous look.

"You're Pregnant! Did you already forget about that? Please just stay behind." He begged.

"No way!" she complained. She was about to add more but the ship started shaking violently and an alarm went off. Natarle's voice would be heard on the intercom.

"All hands to level one battle stations. Mobile suits are attacking us! A whole army." She commanded. Everyone quickly ran to his or her Gundams. Miriallia and Lacus headed to the Control room and took their seats. Soon afterwards everyone had launched and was battling the enemy.

"There are so many!" Tilla complained as she used her beam saber to cut a mobile suit in half.

"Look for their leader; he'll be the hardest to destroy." Athrun stated as he used his laser cannon to blast away multiple enemies.

"We'll take care of these jerks Athrun. You should go find the leader with Kira." Kititsa stated as she shot more targets.

"Good Idea!" Kira exclaimed.

"I found the leader! It's the Revolution. Meaning the idiot Deko is the pilot. " Cagalli then yelled out, Athrun looked around the battle field, but couldn't spot the strike rouge.

"Where are you Cagalli!" Athrun exclaimed.

"I'm behind the Archangel! He's going to attack the ship! AH!" Cagalli yelled. There was a sudden scream of pain and then the connection was cut.

"Cagalli? Cagalli! Cagalli!" Athrun screamed in distress. The Justice pilot immediately rushed to where his wife was supposed to be. What he saw almost made his heart stop. Almost. The revolution had completely cut the strike rouges arm. Athrun could see the inside of the Cagalli's cockpit. She was gripping her stomach painfully. By the looks of it, something had exploded inside the Gundam.

A link was opened between the Revolution and the Justice.

"That was easy." Deko said as he laughed evilly.

"Shut up!" Athrun yelled. He was getting angrier by the second.

"Have I made you angry? A woman doesn't belong on the battlefield. She was weak and is going to die a slow and painful death." He sniggered, that was it, and Athrun couldn't take anymore.

"Bastard!!!!!" he yelled in fury as he took his beam saber and tried to slice the Revolution in half, but Deko simply dodged his attack.

"You missed me. You are blinded by rage. Come back when you can actually fight back." Deko taunted. Then he signaled for his fleet to withdraw.

"Well meet again. Trust me," he said, then he was gone. Athrun quickly turned his Gundams' attention to his injured wife. He brought her back to the Archangel. Once he got her out of her Gundam, Athrun ran over to Cagalli to see if she was ok.

A Doctor went to go check in the cockpit, after a few minutes he began to approach him.

"Is she okay?" he asked. The doctor looked at him sadly.

"It would be better if you saw for yourself."

Athrun rushed to the Strike Rouge and his eyes widened in fear at what he saw. The cockpit was covered in blood. It was everywhere. Cagalli slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were full of pain and a small trail of blood was leaking from her mouth Athrun's eyes traveled to her stomach, where her bloody hand was tugging at something. A pipe was stuck through her stomach, pinning her to her seat. Silent tears were falling from her eyes.

"Cagalli…" Athrun murmured. His heart constricted in pain as he watched her try to speak.

"Athrun…I'm sorry. The…" she started to say, but she suddenly coughed up a lot of blood and fainted.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled. Kira came beside him and looked at his sister. After he got over the shock, Kira started to tug the pipe that was stuck through Cagalli's stomach. After a lot of effort, he finally managed to pull it out. Even Athrun helped. Both their hands were covered in blood. Two medics carried her limp body to the emergency room to operate on her to stop the bleeding.

"Lets go wait with the others." Kira told Athrun. He nodded and followed his brother in law to the waiting room, where everyone had already gathered.

"How was she?" Lacus asked, her voice full of worry.

"Bad. The bleeding wouldn't stop." Kira said sadly. He showed her his hands to prove his point. Lacus' eyes widened and she immediately looked at Athrun. He was trying to hold back his tears.

"Why don't you two go wash your hands? It must not be comfortable walking around with blood on your hands." Miriallia said. The two boys agreed silently. Once they came back again, they waited in silence for any news.

After a long time, a doctor finally emerged from the room. He looked sad and depressed.

"How is she?" Athrun immediately asked.

"She still unconscious but…"

"But what!" Kira exclaimed in worry.

"Her child didn't survive…"

Athrun was silent. The doctor continued to talk.

"That's not all…" he said.

"What's wrong with Cagalli?" Kititsa yelled.

"She's in a coma…" The Doctor said quietly.

* * *

That was cruel I know, but it makes things more interesting.

Please review.

Ja ne


	18. Coma

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Coma

"Coma…" Athrun murmured. His eyes widened in fear. "How long will she be asleep?" he managed to say.

"I don't know. It can vary between a few hours or a few years. She hit her head really badly, so we're still completely aware of her mental condition," the doctor explained. Everyone looked at Athrun, his fists were clenched and he seemed really angry.

"It's all that bastard's fault! He's going to pay for what he did!" he vowed angrily. Kira stepped forward to face the doctor.

"Are we allowed to see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded and led them to a room in the medical section of the ship. It was a completely dull white coloured room. Cagalli was lying on a bed, her eyes closed. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines to check her heartbeat.

"Oh my… Cagalli!" Lacus exclaimed as she ran forward to see her friend. Yzak immediately felt sorry for the Justice pilot. He looked at Athrun and Kira, who were just staring at her unconscious form. Dearka walked up to Athrun, he was about to say something, but Athrun cut him off.

"I don't need your pity!" he yelled. Dearka took a step back. Athrun glared at him and then ran out of the room. Kira sighed and followed him.

"I hope they don't do anything stupid," Yzak and Tilla stated. Everyone looked back at Cagalli, who looked so peaceful as she slept.

* * *

Athrun kept on running. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but at the moment he didn't care. Running just seemed to be a good idea at the time.

"Athrun! Stop!" someone shouted from behind him. Athrun stopped moving and turned around to see Kira running towards him.

"Are you here to pity me too?" Athrun yelled as more tears began to form in his eyes. Kira's eyes narrowed, then he did the thing that Athrun least expected. He punched him.

"Are you crazy! I know pity isn't the thing you need, but you're also forgetting something Athrun. It's my sister over there, lying in a coma. Don't you think that I would be affected by this too?" Kira screamed in anger as he started to cry as well.

"Kira…" Athrun whispered.

"I know it hurts, but at least try to remain calm for Cagalli's sake. She wouldn't want you to fuss over her like this. Cagalli's a strong girl. She'll recover soon," Kira whispered as his tears began to flow freely. Athrun lowered his head in shame.

"I know," he mumbled.

"Be patient and everything will be fine. Don't hold back your anguish, it will only make things worst," Kira explained. Athrun lifted up his head, the tears he was trying to hold back slowly started to fall and he was soon sobbing loudly. Kira hugged and tried to comfort his best friend.

"I know Athrun. It hurt…I know…" he whispered. They stood there for a long time, just crying together.

* * *

"They've been gone for a really long time," Kititsa said as she finally looked away from her best friend. Cagalli was still deep asleep.

"Don't worry about them so much. They'll be fine," Tilla replied. Kititsa sighed.

"I know, but Athrun seemed like he was ready to snap," she answered.

"I'm okay now," Athrun said as he entered the room. Kira came in right after him.

"That's good to hear," Nataru said. He smiled and got up from his seat.

"We should probably leave the three of you alone," Dearka stated as he pointed at Kira, Athrun and Cagalli. Everyone else left the room. Athrun sat down on a chair beside Cagalli's bed and took her hand in his.

"Cagalli…" he whispered.

* * *

"Cagalli…" someone whispered.

Cagalli opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't see anything. She was completely surrounded by darkness.

'_Where am I?' _she thought, '_It's so quiet here.'_

"Cagalli," someone said again. This time Cagalli heard the voice, but no one was there. The voice sounded so familiar and calming.

"Who's there?" she called out into the darkness. No one answered. Now she was starting to get annoyed.

"Cagalli can you hear me?" the voice said.

"Who are you? Why can't I see you?" she yelled out.

"Cagalli, it's Athrun. Please open your eyes," the voice begged.

"Athrun…" Cagalli repeated.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. Now our child is dead and you're in a coma. Please wake up!" the voice exclaimed, "I love you my dear wife. I'll get revenge for you."

"Athrun!" Cagalli called out. The voice stopped and completely disappeared. Now she was alone again. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

* * *

Athrun stopped talking and quietly looked at his wife. He sighed and looked at Kira.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"I thought I heard someone call my name, but it was probably just my imagination," he answered.

"We'd better get going. We can come back later. I'll ask Kititsa to keep an eye on her. She won't mind," Kira replied. Athrun nodded and they both left the room. Soon afterwards, Kititsa entered with Maki and sat down in Athrun's seat.

"I've been assigned to keep you company so hurry up and wake up before I die of boredom," Kititsa complained, a hit a playfulness in her voice. Maki sniggered in her corner of the room.

"Oh you be quiet," she retorted. She went quiet and sighed. " Get better soon Cagalli before your husband loses his mind," she whispered.

* * *

"That's not my fault! Do you think that I wanted to be stuck in this dark and lonely place?" Cagalli yelled angrily when she heard what Kititsa said.

"And I'll make you wait as long as I want!" she added, "Now how the hell do you get out of here!"

* * *

Tilla quickly walked through the halls of the ship. After awhile, she noticed that someone was following her. She turned around to face the person behind her. It was Yzak.

"Why are you following me?" Tilla asked.

"I have nothing better to do," he replied. Tilla started to walk away, but Yzak still continued to follow her.

"Stop following me!" she yelled angrily. She ran down the hall and into the nearest room to hide.

"What are you doing?" someone asked from behind her. Tilla quickly turned around to see who had spoken. Dearka was sitting at his desk, typing something on his laptop.

"Sorry Dearka. It's just that I had to get away from Yzak. He's been following me like a dog. I don't even have one moment alone," Tilla complained.

"That's strange. Usually he just stays in his room and reads. I guess he found a more interesting past time. It's because he's in love," Dearka explained.

"What! With who?" Tilla demanded.

"With you. Don't you wonder why he's been acting so strange? It's because of you," he stated.

"I don't believe you!" Tilla said. She was about to march out of the room, but the door suddenly opened and Yzak stepped inside the room. He sighed and looked at Tilla seriously.

"It's true. I love you Tilla," Yzak admitted. Tilla blushed furiously and tried to look away from his piercing gaze.

"Um…"she tried to say. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Answer him," Dearka stated. Tilla gulped and stepped forward.

'_What do I feel for him?' _she thought, '_I do enjoy his company, but what are my feeling for him…I do have feelings for him.' _She shifted nervously and blushed.

"I…I like you too," she whispered. Yzak's eyes went wide and he just stood there in shock.

"Yzak! Do something you idiot!" Dearka said. Yzak immediately took a step forward and hugged Tilla. When they finally took some distance from each other, Tilla gave Yzak a quick kiss on the lips and then she ran out of the room. Yzak just stood there, his eyes glazed over and his hand touching his lips. He snapped out of his trance when he heard someone clapping. He glared at Dearka.

"That was a wonderful display. I now have another thing to blackmail you with," Dearka explained happily, "Now stop standing there like an idiot and get out of my room," he added. Yzak quickly ran out of the room, but at that exact moment, the ship's alarms went off again. They were under attack again.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I wonder how things will turn out in the next chapter. Read and find out.

Please Review!

Ja ne


	19. Phase 2

I hope you liked the last chapter, but I've decided not to post another chapter until I at least have one review per chapter. So if nothing comes out then you know why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 19 – Phase 2

Athrun immediately ran towards his Gundam. He jumped into the cockpit of the Justice and prepared himself for a battle. Ramius' face appeared on the screen.

"I'm afraid that some of the Gundams have been damaged so you'll have to make due with what you have," she informed him.

"Which units will be sent out?" Athrun asked.

"Freedom, Justice, Buster and Duel," she answered.

"Meaning me, Kira, Dearka and Yzak. What about Kititsa? Her unit was fine," he replied.

"She's with Cagalli. She refuses to leave her side," she stated. Athrun nodded and closed their link.

"Cagalli…I'm going to avenge you. I promise you that. Athrun Zala, launching!" he exclaimed. The fight began. Athrun destroyed one mobile suit after another, until they all withdrew. Kira was about to go after them, but their leader came into his view.

"Revolution," Kira murmured. He immediately contacted Athrun. "He's here Athrun! Deko has just arrived on the battlefield. You better hurry or else they'll be nothing left of him. I'll take away all the good punches," he announced.

"Roger, but he's mine to kill. I'll send the others back to the ship," Athrun replied. Kira nodded and closed the link. He immediately charged towards the enemy Gundam. Deko almost didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Who are you?" Deko demanded.

"Freedom. That's all you need to know," Kira replied, his tone showed his hatred for the other man.

"Freedom? But that's the name of the Gundam that Kira Yamato piloted during the last war. You can't be him. Can you?" he stated with a bit of admiration in his voice.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Kira replied. He took out his laser sword/beam sabre and charged forward again. This time Deko couldn't dodge the attack, so he tried to block the attack. That didn't help him very much. Revolution managed to keep the cockpit intact, but the right arm had been completely ripped out.

"You are Kira Yamato! Why do you fight me? I have no grudge against you," Deko stated.

"You attacked my sister in the last battle so you deserve to die. Too bad I can't be your executor," Kira answered.

"Why?"

"Because that's my job!" Athrun exclaimed as he reached his designated point. "Hope you didn't have too much fun, Kira."

"Well, I'll leave things to you now. That idiot doesn't even know who you are and he got you angry. I think he admires me, so kill him to remove the distasteful feeling I got from him," Kira stated.

"Who wouldn't admire the pilot of the Freedom? He was a great fighter that could destroy any type of enemy. His rival was also a great fighter. Athrun Zala, a great man. Even though his father was crazy, he still chose to fight against him," Deko admitted.

"Well then if you like us so much then you'll be happy to be killed by us!" Athrun yelled.

"And who are you?" Deko asked.

"Does the word Justice mean anything to you?" he replied. Deko gulped.

"Athrun Zala, the best ZAFT soldier that ever existed on the planet. Never misses a target," Deko whispered. He recognized the Gundam from the previous day. '_I guess that girl means a lot to him,'_ he thought.

"That woman you shot down yesterday was my wife, so you will pay with your life for what you have done to her. You even killed my child!" Athrun yelled. His mind was full of rage. Revenge. That's all he could think about. Then the huge battle began between the two pilots. Kira just watched in amusement as Athrun tried to destroy the Revolution.

* * *

Cagalli was still trapped in the darkness. It was beginning to annoy her to hear Kititsa talk all the time to keep busy.

"How do you get out of here?" she asked. Obviously no one answered. She sighed and looked around the area again.

"Where am I? I feel like my mind has been buried deep within my subconscious," she explained. The room suddenly became extremely bright.

"You mean I'm right! That's great! I can finally get out of this place!"

* * *

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She heard a gasp and turned her head towards the direction where the sound came from. Kititsa had her hands over her mouth and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Cagalli…" she murmured happily.

"Where's Athrun?" she asked quietly. She searched the room to look for her husband.

"He's outside fighting the Revolution. He was really upset about what happened," Kititsa replied.

"I know." Cagalli answered, "I could hear everything that happened around me while I was asleep." She was about to get out of bed, but Kititsa pushed her back down.

"Stay down! If you move too much then you'll reopen your wounds," she complained. Cagalli glared at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"I need to speak to Athrun. It's my fault that our child died. I should have listened to Athrun. Please! I need to see him! I don't want to lose him too," Cagalli stated as her tears now flowed freely down her face.

"I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this," she explained as she helped Cagalli to stand. Cagalli winced in pain as her stomach began to throb. She put her arm around her stomach to try to stop the pain. Cagalli took a step forward, but at that exact moment the pain became unbearable and she fell to her knees.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain. Kititsa immediately ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine. Let's just go already," Cagalli begged. Kititsa nodded and helped her walk to the command area. They opened the door and entered the room. No one noticed them. Cagalli observed the screen where she saw the Justice and the Revolution fighting in an intense battle. Athrun managed to destroy Revolution's remaining arm. He was about to stab the Gundam with his sword, but at that exact moment, Cagalli rushed forward and screamed the one thing that came to her mind.

"Athrun!"

* * *

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered. His Gundam stopped moving. Deko immediately took advantage of the situation and ram away. Athrun didn't stop him; he was too preoccupied about the person he saw on his screen.

"Cagalli! You're okay," Kira exclaimed when he saw that his best friend was speechless.

"Kira, I'm fine. Is the battle over? Can you guys come back?" Cagalli asked. She winced in pain again, but still managed to stand. Lacus quickly got up from her chair and led Cagalli out of the room.

"They'll come and see you later," Lacus whispered. Kititsa followed them out of the room. Miriallia took the headphones and contacted Kira and Athrun.

"You guys can come back now," she told them. Immediately, the two pilots headed towards the ship. As soon as they got out of their gundams, Kira and Athrun rushed towards Cagalli's room. They barged in and saw Cagalli trying to get away from Lacus. When Athrun ran in, she immediately stopped moving. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran up to her husband and hugged him.

"Athrun!" she exclaimed.

"Cagalli…" he murmured as he started to cry. They both continued to cry in each other's arms.

* * *

I couldn't keep Cagalli in a coma for a long time, so you'll have to deal with this. I hoped you liked it.

Review…Please.

Ja ne


	20. Another Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. If it were mine…the ending would have been different.

* * *

Chapter 20 – Another Dead

A few days had passed since Cagalli had woken up from her coma. Athrun had ordered her to stay in bed, while her wounds slowly healed. Today, Athrun was the one bringing her meals to her. He slowly approached her and sat down on her bed.

"Good afternoon Cagalli Zala," he greeted her happily. Cagalli smiled at him.

"Do you know when I'll be able to get out of bed?" she asked. Athrun gulped and avoided her gaze. This was always a touchy subject to talk to her about. She hated the fact that she had to stay in one room fir a long time.

"Soon. Your injuries are slowly getting better. You should be able to walk around the ship soon, but only if someone comes with you. It would be horrible if you fainted in the halls somewhere," Athrun explained. Cagalli's eyes lit up in excitement.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, "Then I'll finally be able to fight again!" Athrun tensed when he heard her words. He looked at her sadly. Cagalli saw his expression and sighed.

"You don't want me to fight do you?" she said.

"No, I don't" he replied calmly.

"But why?" she complained angrily.

"Because I've already lost my child in this stupid war, I don't want to loose you too. I almost did and my heart almost stopped," he explained. His eyes were watering up again. "I don't want to loose you Cagalli. I love you so much. Why do you keep on putting yourself in danger?" he asked.

"Because I have something to protect too. My friends, my family and you. I can't just sit back in the sidelines and do nothing. I know that I can help you somehow, but I don't want you going on the battlefield alone. Do you know how I feel when you're out there risking your life for me? I get extremely worried. If I go with you, then we both have a chance to loose each other, but I want to help too! I want to fight!" she answered, "I'm sorry that our child was killed, but I still want to protect everyone I care for," she added softly. Athrun didn't respond.

"Please Athrun," Cagalli begged. Athrun turned away from her and sighed.

"Alright, but just be careful," he agreed. He walked out of the room.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"The ship needs repairs, so we're going to a nearby colony for the supplies," Lacus stated as she and Kira walked down the halls.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked curiously.

"Heliopolis," she replied. Kira stopped walking and tensed. Lacus looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Heliopolis…The place where everything started. I guess they rebuilt it after the war," Kira murmured to himself.

"I guess," Lacus answered, "The ship will be landing in a few minutes, so we should get ready to disembark." Kira nodded and followed the pink haired singer.

* * *

"Heliopolis!" Miriallia exclaimed as she walked around the colony. Everyone had decided to go outside for a bit. Athrun had even allowed Cagalli to come too. The only person that wasn't with them was Kititsa, who had decided to wander away from them with Maki.

"Let's go find Kititsa. I'm sure she's lonely," Tilla stated. Everyone agreed and looked for their missing friend.

* * *

Kititsa and Maki just wandered around the colony. They stopped walking when they reached a huge empty park.

"It's so quiet here," she stated. Maki silently agreed.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Kititsa heard a branch snap. She quickly turned around and grabbed her gun.

"Who's there?" she yelled. A familiar man with red hair and green eyes stepped into her line of view.

"Good afternoon. You can lower your gun, I'm not going to hurt you," the man stated.

"Never! I know you; you're that idiot Deko. I'm never going to trust my enemy!" she yelled. Deko smiled and started to walk towards her. Kititsa backed away in fear, the gun in her hand shaking because of her trembling fingers.

'_He's a highly trained coordinator. I have to be careful with him,'_ she thought. She didn't have any weapons she could use except for the gun, but that wouldn't be enough. So she did the only thing she could. She ran.

"Maki run!" she exclaimed. They both started to run into the forest, but Kititsa tripped on a branch and fell on the ground. Maki didn't notice her mistress' fall, so she continued to run until she vanished out of sight. Now Kititsa was completely alone and the enemy was behind her. Deko walked up to her and laughed.

"I guess your friend abandoned you," he stated silently.

"Shut up!" she yelled. Deko continued to examine her.

"You're cute," he stated. "You should join our group then you won't be killed when we destroy everything."

"Never!" she screamed. Deko sighed and backed away from her.

"What a shame. You were such a pretty girl. Now I'm going to have to kill you," he explained as he pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Kititsa. "Goodbye," he whispered as he pulled the trigger. The gunshot was heard throughout the whole park and at that exact moment, Maki jumped out of the bushes and took the bullet for her. Kititsa's eyes widened as blood flew everywhere. Kira and the others arrived to see the body of the lifeless tiger limply fall to the ground. Deko noticed his unexpected guests and fled. Kititsa got up to her knees and shook Maki's body. The tiger didn't move. The bullet had pierced her heart, instantly killing her. Kititsa hugged the tiger's body close to hers. Maki's blood dripped onto Kititsa, staining her clothes.

"Ma…ki…" she stammered as tears began to fall from her eyes. Cagalli leaned on Athrun as she stared at her distraught friend.

"Maki!" Kititsa yelled as loud as she could. She continued to hug the lifeless animal and cried.

* * *

I can't believe I just did that…O.O please don't flame me. I also happened to like Maki, but at least she did what she set out to do. She protected Kititsa from Deko.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	21. Silence

Thank you to those who reviewed. As I said before I'm not going to update unless I get at least one review for each chapter. It's a way to reassure myself that people are actually reading this and I'm not just typing for nothing. Now that that is clear. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but Kititsa and all other unknown characters belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 21 – Silence

After the incident in the park, everyone brought Kititsa back to the ship. They buried the tiger in the forest where she had been killed. Once they boarded the ship, Kititsa went to her room and started to cry again. Not even Nataru was able to calm her down.

"Kititsa, try to calm down. It's not that sad," Nataru explained. Kititsa glared at him.

"Not important! It is to me. Why should you care, you don't even care about me!" she yelled angrily.

"That's not true Kititsa! I love you more than anything in the world!" Nataru exclaimed. Kititsa froze and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you. Our date was just for fun. It wasn't serious like you're thinking," she replied. Kititsa stood up from her bed and walked out of the room, leaving Nataru staring in shock at the spot where she had been moments ago.

* * *

Cagalli sat on her bed, thinking about what had happened. Athrun had just left the room to find something to munch on.

'_I wonder how she'll manage without Maki, '_she thought when she remembered what happened to her friend. Cagalli sighed. Someone opened the door and slowly stepped in.

"What's wrong?" a voice said. Cagalli looked up and saw Kititsa smiling at her.

"Oh Kititsa! It's you. I thought that you were Athrun," she replied. Kititsa sat down on the chair next to Cagalli's bed. Her eyes were extremely red from all the crying she had done over Maki.

"I'm glad that you're well enough to walk around," Cagalli stated.

"There was an unexpected event that happened in my room and I had to leave for awhile. Do you mind if I hand around here for a while?" Kititsa asked. Cagalli nodded her head and closely examined her friend.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nataru came in and declared his undying devotion to me," she stated calmly. Cagalli gasped.

"What did you say to him?" she asked.

"That I didn't feel the same way, which is perfectly true," Kititsa responded. Cagalli didn't understand what Kititsa was saying.

"I don't understand. You went out on a date with him and you were blushing too," she complained.

"I was embarrassed. I like someone different that already likes someone else, so I tried to like someone else. It didn't word out too well. I don't love Nataru," Kititsa answered. Cagalli nodded and sighed.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten into a relationship if you didn't care for him in that way. Who's this person that you like? You can tell me," Cagalli begged.

"It's…" Kititsa began. Cagalli's eyes widened in fear and she cut the other off.

"I'll get really angry if you say Athrun," she warned.

"It's not him," Kititsa replied.

"Is it Kira?"

"No."

"Dearka?"

"No."

"Is it Yzak?" Cagalli joked. She smiled at her friend and saw that she hadn't answered. Kititsa hesitated a bit before answering.

"Um…yes," she stated calmly.

"Oh my god! No, that's impossible. You can't like that jerk!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Tilla can have him all to herself. They look like a much better couple," Kititsa told her friend, and then she grinned at her. "Besides, he is a jerk, but I wouldn't change it for the world," she added. Suddenly they heard something fall to the ground outside of the room. Kititsa opened the door and saw Athrun gawking at her. She immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

"What did you hear Zala?" Kititsa commanded.

"Everything…" Athrun stammered nervously.

"If you tell anyone about this then Cagalli will have to find herself a new husband. I don't care what the circumstances are, but if you have to keep this secret," Kititsa threatened. "Is that clear Zala?"

Athrun gulped and quickly nodded his head. Kititsa seemed really angry and he didn't want to provoke her. He could hear Cagalli laughing in the background.

"Good, now be a good boy and clean up the mess you made outside the room," she stated as she let go of the frightened boy, who immediately ran off to do what he was told.

"Do you think he'll stay quiet?" Cagalli asked.

"I hope so or else he's in big trouble. If he does talk then I'll have to go home," Kititsa murmured unhappily.

"He'll stay quiet if he knows what's good for him," Cagalli stated. They both nodded and started to laugh at the thought of torturing Athrun.

* * *

Kira and Lacus were in the cafeteria, enjoying a homemade meal prepared by Lacus.

"This is really good," Kira stated as he ate the nicely cooked meal. "It's food fit for a king."

"I'm glad you like it," she answered happily. Suddenly one of her Haro's jumped onto her lap.

"Haro! Haro!" it exclaimed.

"Good Morning Mr. Haro," Lacus greeted the pink bouncing ball. It stopped moving and looked at her with its black eyes, and then it started to bounce around the room again.

"Lacus Clyne. Lacus Clyne," it kept on saying. It spotted Kira and charged at him. Kira blocked the attack and pushed the mechanical ball away. "Kira, Lacus, Kira, Lacus," it chanted.

"Why on earth did Athrun make these things? They're really annoying," Kira complained. This comment made Lacus giggle.

"I think they're cute," Lacus replied.

"Well, I don't. There's always one around. I can never have a moment alone," he complained. Lacus continued to laugh and grabbed the pink bouncing ball, then she turned off a switch and the pink ball stopped moving.

"That thing has an off switch!" Kira explained.

"Of course. Sometimes I even get annoyed of them, so I asked Athrun to tell me how to turn them off for a while. He told me about this switch, which I'm very happy to have found," she explained.

"That's useful information," he answered. Kira smiled at his girlfriend and turned his attention back t his meal. At that exact moment, Athrun ran into the room. His face was completely red out of embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"I can't tell you, besides she'll kill me if I tell you," Athrun stated breathlessly. Kira didn't even bother to ask for an explanation. He turned back to Lacus and then started to eat again. Kira was about to stick his fork into his mouth when the combat alarm on the ship started to ring.

"Can't anyone just leave me alone so I can eat in peace?" Kira complained as he ran towards his Gundam, Athrun following closely behind him.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. My Internet isn't working properly so I'm typing to keep myself busy.

Review!

Ja ne


	22. Phase 3

Let's just get this over with already. My Internet is finally working and I have to add all the chapters that I did out of pure boredom. Let's just on with it so I can be put out of my misery.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. If I did it would have been different…much different.

* * *

Chapter 22 – Phase 3

Kititsa rushed towards her Gundam and quickly jumped into the cockpit. Nataru did the same thing. He kept on glancing at Kititsa, who was completely ignoring him. Athrun and the other pilots noticed their strange behaviour.

"What's wrong with them?" Kira asked Athrun.

"Um…" Athrun stammered. He remembered the warning that Kititsa had given him and he didn't want to break his promise. Kira sensed his uneasiness and didn't ask for any response, but Yzak suddenly appeared behind him and replied for Athrun.

"Nataru declared his love for her, but she rejected him. I wonder why? They look like a nice couple," Yzak stated. Athrun stayed quiet. He glanced at Kititsa and saw that she was glaring at him. He gulped as Kititsa closed the cockpit of her machine, her eyes never leaving his in the process. Athrun slowly moved away from his friends and ran to the Justice. Once he was comfortably seated, he started up the system. As soon as everyone was ready to leave, they launched out and got ready for battle. A huge battle began as they left the ship.

* * *

Cagalli gazed out of the window as huge explosions began to be seen throughout space. The door to her room opened and Lacus entered with Miriallia.

"How are you doing Cagalli?" Miriallia asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Kititsa. I just hope that she doesn't do anything reckless," Cagalli answered. Then she turned to her attention to the two visitors.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the control room?" she asked.

"It wasn't our shift when the battle started, so we can only go back to our posts after the battle," Lacus explained. Cagalli nodded in understanding.

"How long is the battle going to last?" Miriallia asked/

"I don't know," Cagalli replied. Lacus sighed and tried to change the subject.

"Do you know what happened between Kititsa and Nataru?" she questioned. Cagalli immediately stiffened.

'_Did Kititsa's threat concern me too? Ah, whatever,' _Cagalli thought.

"They broke up," she said casually.

"But why!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"They seemed happy together. Why would they have broken up so soon? They barely got the chance to get to know each other," Lacus said.

"Nataru declared his love to her, but…" Cagalli began.

"She doesn't love him," Lacus continued. Cagalli stared at her in shock.

"How did you know?" she yelled in surprise.

"It seems obvious to me. She did not seem to like him in that way, but they looked like really good friends," Lacus explained.

"She always keeps her distance from him, like she had something else on her mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she loved someone else," Miriallia added.

"I wouldn't call it love. It's more like an ongoing crush," Cagalli murmured.

"Too bad Yzak is already taken. They would've made a cute couple," Lacus stated. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Ah! You know! I promise I didn't say anything!" she yelled at no one in particular in fear. The two girls started to laugh.

"Don't worry. We figured it out on our own. We've seen the way she looks at him. It's really adorable," Lacus said.

"Don't tell anyone!" Cagalli warned. Miriallia smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll stay quiet," she said. The three girls returned their gazes to the battle that was now taking place.

* * *

The Strike was quickly destroying all of the enemies that came its way. Kititsa was inside her cockpit, scanning the battlefield to look for her true enemy. However, it seemed that the Revolution hadn't been launched into this battle.

"Damn it!" she yelled as more mobile suits came her way. She quickly disposed of them.

"Why do they keep coming? How can a stupid group have so many recruits," she stated tiredly. The opponents that she fought were extreme easy to defeat, but their were just too many of them for her to handle.

"We're not as stupid as you think," a familiar voice stated through the intercom. She had forgotten to close the link between her and the enemy during the last battle.

"Deko…" she murmured with a threatening tone.

"You must be the pretty girl that I saw in the park the other day. How is your pet? Is she doing well?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"She's dead you coward and it's all your fault. If you hadn't run away then I would have tore you limb from limb. I'll never forgive you for what you did!" she yelled. This caught the attention of the other pilots because they could hear what she was saying from their communication link, but they continued to fight because that held more priority.

"My offer still stands. I'd be thrilled if you joined our group. It seems that I've become quite infatuated with you. I can't find a good enough reason to kill you," he announced.

"Well I won't hesitate!" she yelled as she charged forward. "I hate you and I'd never join your group. You're just a bunch of murderers," she added. She was about to hit Deko, but the other Gundam blocked the attack and pushed the Strike away.

"Play nice. We wouldn't want you to get hurt," he teased her. This made Kititsa furious. She was about to shoot him with her laser, but someone else beat her to it. The Aegis suddenly came into view and started to shoot towards the enemy Gundam.

"Leave her alone!" Nataru yelled within his own cockpit. Kititsa backed away as the Aegis got closer to the Revolution.

'_That idiot!' _Kititsa thought, ' _he's going to ruin all my plans.'_

"Who are you?" Deko asked as he dodged the attack that Aegis had used. It seemed like he was getting bored.

"It doesn't matter who I am! Stop annoying Kititsa!" Nataru shouted in rage.

"Kititsa? Oh you mean the girl with the blue hair. She's pretty. I want her to be my girlfriend," Deko stated.

"Never! I would rather die than be with you!" Kititsa complained.

"You're going to be my woman whether you like it or not," Deko stated. This made Nataru's blood boil.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He charged towards Deko one last time, but Deko dodged and attacked using his sword. The Aegis was immediately cut in half.

Nataru's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. He turned towards Kititsa and smiled one last time.

"Never forget Kititsa…I love you…forever…" he whispered. Then the entire Gundam exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Nataru or his Gundam.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Lots of the characters seem to be getting killed. I must admit that I have too many at this point and have decided to kill some off. Please don't kill me for this.

Please review.

Ja ne


	23. New Princess

My Internet is acting up again so I'm only typing out of pure boredom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 23 – New Princess

Kititsa watched the Gundam explode in front of her. She had heard his final words, just like everyone else, but she felt no anger or sadness.

'_It's his fault,'_ she thought, '_He's the one who got himself killed. It's not my fault.' _No tears fell from her eyes as she saw what happened to her friend. She turned to face the Revolution.

"What will your reaction be?" Deko asked the silent girl.

"Nothing," Kititsa stated. She heard a small gasp come from the intercom of her Gundam. Apparently one of her friends was surprised by her response. Kititsa looked at the Revolution one last time then turned her back to it. Soon afterwards, she retreated from view. Deko grinned and left the battlefield with his remaining soldiers.

Once Kititsa had boarded the ship, she noticed that everyone was waiting to talk to her as soon as she disembarked. Tilla stomped up to her and slapped her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Tilla yelled at her. Kititsa touched her now swollen cheek and sighed.

"It was his choice. It's his fault for getting killed," she answered with no emotion. Her comment made Tilla even angrier.

"How dare you! He was my best friend and you just stood there and watched him die!" she shouted as her tears fell from her eyes an on the floor. Yzak stepped forward and hugged the crying princess. Kititsa averted her eyes from the couple. Cagalli, who had left her room, stepped forward and grabbed her friend's hand. She quietly led Kititsa away. They stopped walking when they reached Kititsa's room.

"Kititsa, are you alright?" Cagalli asked hesitantly. Kititsa was looking away from her friend, but Cagalli could see that her shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Kititsa…" she asked, her tone was full of worry. Kititsa turned around to face her worried friend. It looked like she was trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't keep her sadness inside anymore. She fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"It's not my fault! He decided his fate. Why does she say that? He was my friend too," she cried.

"It's okay Kititsa. Cru until you can't cry anymore. Then you'll feel better," Cagalli explained. Kititsa lifted her head and didn't answer, but she gasped when she saw something unusual in her room. Cagalli looked in the direction that her friend was looking in.

A beautiful velvet box had been carefully placed on her bed. It was obvious to both girls what kind of ring it was. It was an engagement ring.

"Oh my god!" Kititsa exclaimed as she began to cry even harder. Cagalli didn't say anything. She knew that her friend was in a lot of pain. She had just lost two friends that had meant a lot to her.

"It's going to be okay, Kititsa. Everything's going to be okay," Cagalli whispered as she hugged her friend.

* * *

"You were too hard on her," Yzak stated to Tilla, who had finally stopped crying.

"Why do you say that?" the sad princess replied, " She deserved it!" Yzak sighed and walked up to his girlfriend.

"I walked by her room and I heard her crying like mad. She's very upset by what happened. That's what Cagalli told me when she exited the room. I think you should go talk to her." Yzak explained. Tilla nodded and walked out of the room. Then she headed towards Kititsa's room. She opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Tilla saw Kititsa sitting on her bed, with a small box in her hand.

"Kititsa," Tilla called out as sat beside the other girl. Kititsa made no move to answer her, she just stared at the velvet box in her hands with her puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Tilla apologized. Kititsa finally looked at Tilla. Tilla gasped when she saw the hurt in her eyes. There was so much sadness there.

"No, you're right. I should have done something. Now, he's gone forever. I might not have loved him, but we were still good friends. This is the only thing I have left of him," Kititsa said as she showed the box to Tilla. Tilla quickly took the box an examined it.

"This is a…" she whispered as she opened the small object. A sapphire ring was revealed to both girls. It was a sapphire engagement ring.

"It's an engagement ring. I hadn't opened the box yet, but I can't see what he was trying to do with it. I found it in my room. I think you should have it," Kititsa stated. Tilla shook her head and passed the box back to her friend.

"You keep it. It was meant for you, so you have to be the one who keeps it. That would have been what he wanted. You don't have to wear it. Just keep it safe," Tilla explained. "Alright?" she added. Kititsa nodded and put the box on her desk.

"Thanks," she said.

"That's not the only reason why I came to see you," Tilla stated seriously. Kititsa looked at her with a curious expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the princess' sad expression.

"I'm worried about the future. It seems that everyone we care for is dying and I'm tired of acting so sophisticated. I think I want to step down as princess and give my country to someone else. Maybe I can live a peaceful life with the man of my dreams, so I'm giving my title to someone else," Tilla said. Kititsa tensed.

"What are you trying to say?" Kititsa asked.

"I want you to take my place," the princess stated.

"What!"

"I want you to bring my country back into the world. Show everyone where it is. Please do this for me," Tilla begged, "Do you accept my nomination?" Kititsa thought for a moment and then smiled at her friend.

"I do."

"Good, then this is for you. It will prove your royalty to my people," Tilla said as she gave Kititsa a sword. Its scabbard had a dragon pattern on it and the sword itself was gorgeous. The blade had pictures of fierce animals engraved inside of it. Kititsa gladly accepted the object. Tilla smiled and grabbed Kititsa's hand. Then she led the other girl to her room.

"Come I need to give you other things," Tilla stated.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Tilla finally stepped down from her position. I wonder what will happen next?

Review.

Ja ne


	24. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 24 – Goodbye

Tilla walked back to her room. She had given Kititsa all of the royal objects of Kotjo. Now the blue haired girl was trying to learn how to be polite, which was extremely hard for her. Tilla entered the room and saw Yzak waiting for her.

"I overheard your conversation with Kititsa," he stated quietly.

"Oh…well, I just don't want to be a princess anymore. Besides, the battles are becoming more dangerous and I don't want to die without having passed on my title to someone else," the ex-princess explained.

"You're still a princess though. You are the only one left with real royal blood. All you did was make Kititsa's name royal," he said.

"Well I have a feeling that I'm not going to be alive for much longer," she told him. Yzak's eyes widened in fear.

"Why are you saying that?" Yzak yelled as he felt his heart tighten.

"I was just stating something. You don't have to get angry!" she shouted back at him.

"Whatever!" he yelled. Then he stomped out of the room. The ship boarded a colony to get supplied they would need, so Yzak quickly got off the ship and wandered around town. He didn't notice that Tilla was secretly following him.

After hours of walking, Yzak sat down on a bench to relax a bit. He had walked up a mountain to get to the villa in the town and enjoy the view. There was a wonderful vie of the whole colony. Even though the mountain wasn't real, it was still a fantastic view. There was a water fountain near the villa that had nice fresh water. Yzak stood up from the bench and walked to the large fountain. He looked at his reflection in the water. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream and he was pushed to the ground. After that, he heard a gunshot and blood flew everywhere as a body fell to the ground.

* * *

Tilla was hiding behind a tree, slowly watching Yzak as he sat on the bench. She was about the reveal herself, but she saw that Yzak suddenly stood up from where he was sitting and headed towards the fountain. Tilla decided to stay hidden for a little longer.

'_I'm going to surprise him,' _she thought happily. She suddenly heard a branch snap and turned her head towards the direction of the sound. A man was crouching behind a bush, trying to hide. He was staring at Yzak. The man put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Tilla's eyes widened as he aimed the gun at Yzak. She ran out from her hiding spot and headed towards Yzak.

"No!" she screamed as loud as she could. There was a loud gunshot and Yzak turned around. He saw Tilla push him to the ground, and he also saw the bullet hit Tilla instead of him. The gunman cursed and quickly ran away when he had seen that his shot had missed.

"Tilla…" Yzak murmured as he saw her body fall to the ground. He immediately ran to her side and took her hand in his. Her breath was slowing down and she painfully clutched her chest, the bullet grazing her heart. She held on tightly to Yzak's hand and her gaze never left his.

"Yzak…I was careless…I'm sorry…I love you, so don't forget," she stammered as a drop of blood came from the corner of her mouth. Yzak felt tears begin to gathering in his eyes.

"I love you too. Don't leave me!" the somewhat crying boy exclaimed. Tilla gave him a happy smile.

"I'm glad, but…don't let my memory stop you from falling in love again…I'll be watching you from heaven…I want you to fall in love again, but don't forget about me…Remember…I'll be watching you…" she said as her voice got softer and softer until Yzak could barely hear her. She smiled at him one last time and closed her eyes, but she never opened them again. Her grip on his hand loosened and fell limply to the ground.

Yzak's eyes widened as he finally let go of her hand and cried. Hours later, Athrun and Dearka found him crying near the fountain. They just stared at their friend with sad eyes. Yzak looked like he was in such distress at the moment.

Athrun walked up to Yzak and put his hand on his shoulder. Yzak looked at his with tear stained eyes.

"Let's go. She wouldn't want you to cry. She was your first love and she taught you how to use your emotions. Let's get back to the ship. We're all worried about you. Please come back with us," he explained. Yzak didn't move. This made Dearka a bit angry.

"Get up Yzak! Stop acting like a coward!" Dearka shouted. Yzak tensed, but nodded at the same time. He stood up and walked back to the ship with the other two coordinators. Dearka was holding onto Tilla's motionless body as they made their way to the ship. At that moment, Yzak decided to start from the beginning and try his best to move on.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I know it's short, but I ran out of pages in my notebook and I had to stop there. I'm sorry for killing Tilla…ok maybe I'm not, but that doesn't matter.

Review.

Ja ne


	25. Moving on

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed

* * *

Chapter 25 – Moving on

A few weeks had passed since the attack near the fountain. Since that day, Yzak had been extremely quiet. He never insulted anyone anymore, not even to comment about Kititsa's stupidity. He wandered around the ship halls with absolutely no expression on his face. Kititsa looked at him sadly and took all of her courage to talk to him.

"Yzak, can I talk to you?" she asked him as he walked by her. He stopped and turned around to face her. Yzak didn't reply immediately, but he nodded quietly after awhile. He didn't even exactly talk, but it was an improvement. They walked into Yzak's room and quietly closed the door. Yzak sat on the bed and Kititsa sat on a chair near him.

"Yzak, I know this might sound cruel, but you have to stop mopping around. Tilla would be upset if her lover were to acting this way. You're usually full of energy and sarcasm," Kititsa explained.

Yzak didn't say anything.

"Look, she taught you many things like how to love and how to actually show emotions, but you have to move on. It's going to kill you if you just stay here and silently grieve," she added. Yzak sighed and gazed at her with his ice blue eyes.

"I know," he replied softly. This comment made Kititsa's eyes widen.

"But…" she stammered.

"I've just been moving at my own pace. Before she died, Tilla said that I shouldn't let her memory keep me from falling in love again. I'm not going to mop around and be sad over her," Yzak explained. It was Kititsa's turn to remain silent. She just stared at him with a worried gaze.

"But you loved her so much," Kititsa said.

"I still do," he said simply, "But her last wish was for me to fall in love again, so I won't look down on it." Then he smiled at her for the first time in days, Kititsa blushed and immediately stood up from her chair. She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Cagalli slowly stepped out of the room and walked towards Athrun's room. He hadn't visited her today, so she was wondering were he had gone. She was thankful that he had finally let her walk alone out of her room. She was about to open the door to Athrun's room when someone ran into her. Cagalli gasped as she fell to the floor. Her old wound started to hurt a bit, but not enough to make her scream in pain. Cagalli looked up at the person above her from her spot on the floor. Kititsa was standing over her, looking like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked.

"He said that he was going to move on. Why is he just saying that like it doesn't mean anything to him? It's not fair! How can he be so strong on the inside?" Kititsa exclaimed as her eyes began to fill up with tears. The door to Athrun's room suddenly opened and Athrun looked at the two of them.

"I was wondering why there was so much noise outside my room," he stated. Athrun helped Cagalli get back to her feet and ushered her into his room. Kititsa followed them since she had nothing else to do. Once they were all seated, Cagalli tried to answer Kititsa's question.

"He's not completely over what happened. Yzak loved Tilla more than anything. Why wouldn't he be sad?" she said.

"But…" Kititsa complained.

"Being sad and distraught would only get into his way. Tilla told him not to be sad; she said that it pains her to see him cry like a child. By moving on, he's telling Tilla that he will do her the favour she asked of him before she died. She wanted him to fall in love again. Yzak might be moving on too fast, but it's better than seeing him mopping around," Athrun explained as he finally understood what they were talking about. Kititsa nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I understand," she murmured. Then she finally smiled. Kititsa stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked out of the room. Cagalli sighed and looked at her husband. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad that she's feeling better. Kititsa was so sad all the time," Athrun stated. Cagalli nodded her head in agreement and sat down beside her husband.

"So, why did you come to see me?" he asked.

"You didn't come to see me this morning. I was worried and came to see you," she told him.

"Oh…about that…I guess I forgot…Sorry about that. I decided to take a walk around the ship, but I ran into Kira and we had a little chat to make up for the time we were separated during the war," Athrun explained.

"He still has the robotic bird that you gave him," Cagalli said.

"You mean Birdy?" he told her.

"Yes, that's it! Birdy! He's such a cute little bird," Cagalli exclaimed.

"Does Kira have it with him? I haven't seen it in a while," Athrun asked. Cagalli was about to say something, but another voice cut her off.

"Birdy!" someone yelled at the other side of the door.

"Come back here Birdy!" someone else shouted. The door to Athrun's room opened and a green bird flew into the room. It landed onto Athrun's shoulder. Kira ran into the room after it.

"I guess that answers my question," Athrun murmured as the green robotic bird started to chirp in his ear.

"Sorry about that Athrun. I finally had time to open my suitcase and when I did, Birdy flew out and quickly exited the room. He's just a little stowaway. I was worried about it's safety so I wanted to leave it at home. Sorry," Kira stated as he tried to catch his breath. Birdy chirped another time and started to peck at Athrun's head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Athrun complained.

"Sorry. He doesn't usually do that. I guess it's just been so long that Birdy missed you a lot," Kira explained. Cagalli glared at the bird and tried to swat it away with her hand, but Birdy dodged her angry assault and flew off Athrun's shoulder.

"Leave my husband alone!" she screamed unhappily.

Birdy flew around in circle near the ceiling and continued to chirp happily.

"Birdy! Birdy! Birdy!" it repeated over and over again. This greatly annoyed all the people in the room.

"Stop it!" Kira yelled when he couldn't stand the chirping anymore. Birdy went quiet and peacefully landed on Kira's shoulder. It didn't say another word after that.

"I'll leave now," he stated calmly as he quickly ran out of the room. Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other curiously.

"Um… What were we talking about again?" she asked.

"I don't remember," he stated in exasperation.

* * *

It's short, but at least it's better than nothing. To those who still read this story, I sorry for the long absence. Just bare with me a little longer because the story is almost done. Just a little more and it will be over.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	26. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 26 – Disappearing Act

Dearka slowly walked down the hall. He was bored and had nothing else to do. He wasn't looking where he was going and he soon ran into someone and fell onto the floor.

"You should learn to watch where you're going Dearka, or else you'll be falling all the time," said a sweet voice that giggled at her own statement. Dearka smiled and observed the girl that stood over him.

"Miriallia," Dearka whispered quietly as she helped him get back to his feet. Miriallia returned his smile.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you," she said as they both started to walk down the hall. Dearka smirked and looked at his girlfriend.

"Looking for me were you," he taunted as he looked at her with a huge grin on his face. Miriallia blushed and elbowed Dearka in the ribs. He gasped in pain and rubbed his injured side. "Ouch," he murmured.

"Pervert!" Miriallia huffed unhappily as she stomped away from him. Dearka quickly followed her and apologized for his misbehaviour.

"I'm sorry Milly, I was just kidding," he said. Miriallia completely ignored him and continued to walk away. She barged into her room and slammed the door right into his face, literally in his face.

Dearka walked away, rubbing his sore nose and grumbling.

"Sheesh…I said I was sorry," he grumbled.

* * *

Kititsa slowly walked out of the captain's room and headed back to her room. She had a long talk with Ramius and now she wasn't sure about what to do. She had made up her mind about something, but now she wasn't so sure of herself because of her conversation with Ramius. The captain had agreed to her idea, but she had also given her a warning. 'Don't be careless.' That's what she said.

'_No, I must do this. I can't back out now. Not when I've come so far,'_ she thought as she walked away. She suddenly saw Yzak walking through the hall.

"Hello," she greeted with a small bow. Yzak waved at her with his hand and continued to walk. Kititsa sighed and continued to walk in the opposite direction that he was going.

'_I have to tell him how I feel before it's too late…'_ she thought quickly.

"Yzak!" she exclaimed. He stopped walking and looked back at her.

"What?" he said with an uninterested tone. Kititsa took a deep breath…

"I love you!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Then she turned around and ran away from the stunned boy. Kititsa ran to her Gundam and jumped into it. Then she started up the OS and moved it.

"What are you doing?" Ramius yelled through the intercom of the Gundam.

"I'm leaving…Please don't tell the others," Kititsa begged.

"But..." Ramius complained.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted. Please don't tell the others," she stated. Then she opened the hatch of the ship and flew away, leaving her stuff and everything she owned behind. The only thing she had brought along was a small bag with some clothes inside.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she left, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Kititsa's gone," Ramius told the others.

"What!" Cagalli exclaimed, "But why?" Ramius sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know…" she whispered, "But let's not worry about it."

"Whatever. It was her decision," Dearka said. He got another glare from Miriallia. '_I guess she's still angry,' _he thought. He looked at Yzak and saw that he was in deep thought.

"Yzak!" he yelled, trying to snap him out of his daze. Yzak didn't move. Dearka smirked and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked. Dearka smirked and picked up a bucket. He filled it up with water and poured it on the silver haired man's head. Yzak still didn't react. He simply sighed and looked the other way.

"Okay…that was weird," Kira stated as he slowly backed away from the Yzak, as if he was waiting for him to blow up in rage.

"Are you okay?" Lacus questioned as she approached him quietly.

"Yzak's so calm. There's something wrong with this picture. Dearka dumped a bucket of water on his head and he didn't react," Kira replied. Yzak finally snapped out of his trance and looked at his 'friends.'

"Where's Kititsa?" he asked with a low voice. Everyone in the room went quiet. Nobody wanted to answer his question. Even Dearka, who had been smiling uncontrollably, was silent.

Cagalli was the first one to step forward.

"She's gone. She just took her Gundam and left without saying goodbye," Cagalli whispered. Yzak's eyes widened, but he kept his cool.

"Oh…" was all he said as he started to walk away. He was gone before anyone could say anything else.

"What was that about?" Athrun said. Cagalli glared at her blue haired husband and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're so dense," she replied. She recognized that lost look in Yzak's eyes.

"What?" he answered in confusion. He looked at his guy friends, who all had the same confused look.

"You're all hopeless!" all the girls stated as they left the room.

"Did you get that?" Athrun asked as he looked at Dearka and Kira.

"Nope," Dearka replied as he shook his head.

"Not a clue," Kira added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kititsa was flying aimlessly through space. Her eyes reflected the tiredness that she felt.

"Where are they?" she whispered. She was flying close to the Debris Belt. Suddenly she was something huge hiding with the rubble. It was a battleship. Kitisa was about to approach it, but a Gundam appeared before her with it's beam riffle aimed at her cockpit. It was the Revolution.

"Who are you?" Deko shrieked through the intercom. His face appeared on Kititsa's communication screen and her face appeared on his.

"Hey! You're that girl I met at the colony. The one with that stupid tiger," he stated as he looked at her appearance. Kititsa felt her hands clench; she was resisting the urge to shoot him.

"I've changed my mind about your offer. I want to join the Eliminators," she answered coldly, trying to make sure that her hatred for this man didn't show on her face. Deko smiled maliciously at her.

"Welcome to the team," he said as he led her to the battleship that she had seen earlier.

'_I'm sorry everyone,'_ she thought one last time.

* * *

That's all.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	27. Pain and Suffering

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 27 – Pain and Suffering

Yzak was silent sitting on his bed. His eyes were downcast and all he could do was think about what had happened.

'_She left… I can't believe it. She screamed that she loved me and then she just disappears. I feel like slamming my head on something hard. First it was Tilla and now it's Kititsa. Why do all the people I can about I love have to leave me… Wait a minute. Love? Why did I say that? I'm even more confused then before,'_ Yzak thought. He heard a soft knocking on his door. He immediately looked up.

"Come in," he muttered. Cagalli slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She took a glance at the lonely figure sitting on the bed.

"Yzak…what's wrong?" Cagalli asked. "You've been acting strangely since Kititsa left."

"It's nothing. Can you please leave now? I just want to be alone," he stated. Cagalli gave him an understanding sad smile. She silently left the room.

* * *

"What's the name of the ship?" Kititsa asked as they walked through the hall. When she had gotten a closer look at the battleship, it had looked exactly like the Archangel. It even had the same interior design.

"It's called the dominion. During the war, it was destroyed, but we collected the main pieces and rebuilt it," Deko explained. He showed Kititsa to her room and left her alone to unpack the things she had brought, but she simply put the bag beside her bed and wandered around the ship.

Kititsa continued to walk until she reached the engine room.

'_If this ship's structure is the same as the Archangel, then I'll have an easy time with my mission,' _she thought as she looked around the room. There were no guards. There weren't even any mechanics in the room.

Kititsa quickly left the room. She was about the return to her room when a loud alarm rang throughout the whole ship.

"What's going on?" she asked Deko as he ran past her. It seemed like he was heading towards the hanger.

"We've spotted the Archangel nearby. We're going to be engaging it into battle. You want to come?" he asked.

"No thanks," she answered.

"Are you protecting them? You're useless to us if you don't obey orders. Or are you trying to hide something?" he said with a suspicious look.

"Fine! I'll fight. I just don't want to get my hands dirty," Kititsa stated. Her statement was a lie, but it was the best thing she could come up with in such short notice. Kititsa walked with Deko to the hanger and entered the cockpit of her Gundam. It wasn't long afterwards that they all launched out.

* * *

"Red Alert! Everyone to level-one battle stations. Enemy forces are attacking!"

Yzak jumped out of his bed and ran to the hanger. He met the others on the way there.

"It's those stupid eliminators again," Athrun said. They each got into their Gundam and launched out of the ship.

"Alright everyone! Let's try to get this over quickly," Yzak said unhappily. He was about to attack Revolution, which was in front of its troops when he saw something white and blue behind it. He stopped his attack and froze. It was the Strike, Kititsa's unit. Yzak's eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat speed up. He was about to say something, but Cagalli beat him to it.

"Kititsa!" she shouted, "You traitor! What are you doing with the enemy?"

Kititsa's face appeared on the communication screen. She was regarding them with a cold and emotionless gaze, but she refused to say anything. Cagalli was starting to get unnerved by her friend.

"Say something! How dare you go with HIM after what he did to us? He's the one who killed Maki!" Cagalli shouted as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. Kititsa flinched at the name of her dead companion.

"Stop the chit-chat! We're here to fight!" Deko screamed as his face replaced Kititsa's on the screen. Revolution used its propellers to fly forward and charged towards the others. His target was the Duel. Kititsa clenched her hands in repressed fury.

"Hey new girl! Do something!" Deko ordered.

Kititsa took her beamsaber and charged towards Kira. She tried to slash him, but he easily dodged her attack. Once she attacked again, Kira realized something.

'_She's going much slower than usual. Am I the only one who realises this?' _he thought. He blocked all communication channels except for Kititsa's. His face appeared on her screen and he looked totally serious. Kititsa did the same thing as him and blocked all the channels, except for his.

"Can anyone hear us?" she asked. Kira shook his head. Kititsa sighed and let a small smile appear on her face. They continued to play fight so no one would be suspicious.

"Why?" he asked. "You must of left with a good reason. You're not even fighting at your full potential."

"I have a plan, but you have to keep it a secret. It has to look like I betrayed you, so that's why I didn't tell you. This way, everyone will think that I really am a traitor," she explained.

"I understand. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll also make sure that they don't hate your guts for what they think you're doing," Kira said. Kititsa smiled at him.

"Thanks, but can you tell Yzak that I'm sorry and that I didn't lie about what I said. While I'm here, I might as well tell you. The Revolution is built like the Strike. It has phase shift and needs a power pack to recharge. That's why it always seems to disappear during a battle. It needs to recharge," the blue haired girl explained. Kititsa looked at a red light that was flashing in her cockpit.

"Sorry, I have to go. Deko just ran out of power. We've been ordered to retreat. Goodbye Kira," she said.

"Good Luck." Kititsa pushed away from Kira's Gundam and flew away.

Kira and the others returned to the Archangel. The Duel had been slightly damaged. Yzak had managed to dodge Deko's frontal attack and he managed to hold his own given his state of mind.

Yzak quickly walked back towards his room. Once he was inside, Yzak sat back on his bed with a blank look in his eyes.

"She's with them," he muttered. He put his hand over his heart and clutched his shirt.

'_My heart feels like it's being squeezed. It hurts so much,' _he thought. There was a small knock on his door.

Yzak looked up and glared angrily at his door.

"Go away!" he shouted, "I want to be alone."

The door opened and Kira stepped into the room. Yzak glared angrily at him.

"I said go away!" the platinum haired boy yelled. Kira completely ignored him and stood in front of him with a neutral expression.

"I've got a message for you…it's from Kititsa," he stated quietly. He closely examined Yzak to see his reaction. Yzak's eyes widened and his face showed no signs of extreme sadness.

"We managed to talk during the battle…"Kira started to say, but he was interrupted.

"What did she say?" Yzak responded barely above a whisper. He seemed rather nervous. Kira gave him a regretful look.

"She said that she was sorry and that she didn't lie about what she said. I have no clue what the last part means, but she did sound very sad," Kira explained. After he was done talking, he left the room. Yzak watched him leave with a small smile.

'_I understand though. It means that she wasn't lying when she said she loved me,' _he thought. With that he lay on his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

That's all. Please review.

Ja ne


	28. Objective Completed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

I realized that I wrote Naruto for the disclaimer so I decided to change it because it was bugging me.

* * *

Chapter 28 – Objective Completed

Kititsa exited her Gundam and headed back to the room she had been given. She had a lot of planning to do.

'_I can't stand being so close to that red headed idiot,' _Kititsa thought angrily as she sat on her bed. She picked up her packsack and started to rummage through it. She took a small detonation device. A bomb.

'_I'll put these in the engine room and when they go off, the whole ship will explode.'_

She placed the bomb back into her bag. Kititsa could hear footsteps approaching from the hallway and hastily hid the bag under her bed. Her door opened and Deko stepped into the room.

"You fought well today…but you made many mistakes on the battlefield. Make sure it doesn't happen again," he stated in a commanding voice.

Kititsa bowed her head a little and nodded.

"I'll try harder in the battles to come," she answered emotionlessly. '_Enjoy yourself while you can bastard, because by tonight, you'll be nothing but ash.' _She added in her head.

"Good now rest up. We'll be returning to the battlefield tomorrow morning," he explained. Kititsa nodded again and watched him leave her room. Once she was sure he was gone, Kititsa took out her bag once again and took out more explosives.

'_I'll need to put these ones in the hanger. With the level of these explosives, even the Revolution won't be able to survive. I can't take the chance of them escaping.'_

She stood up from her bed and picked up her packsack. Then she secretly headed towards the engine room to set the bombs. There were no guards around the ship.

'_This is so pathetic…this ship's security is so bad. I guess they think that their ship is impregnable. Well…they're just a bunch of idiots.' _Kititsa thought as she set everything up in the engine room.

Once she was done, she took all of her stuff and headed towards the hanger. Kititsa deposited her bag into the Strike and put explosives in the other remaining mobile suits. She put some extra ones in the Revolution so that it would actually have a lesser chance of survival.

After she was done with all the preparations, she started to head back towards her Gundam. As she was walking, Kititsa didn't realize that Deko was standing behind her. That is until he shot her…

* * *

"We've finally figured out where Deko's group has been hiding," Captain Ramius stated to everyone, except Yzak who was still in his room. Cagalli stood up from her chair with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Finally! I'll kill that bastard. It's his fault so many people died. He even killed my unborn child. That is unforgivable," Cagalli complained. Athrun stepped forward and hugged his wife to calm her down. Cagalli began to relax in her husband's arms.

"So where is he?" the blue haired coordinator asked.

"They're hiding in the debris belt. The ship they're piloting is Dominion. It was rebuilt for their cause," she replied, "I've already ordered the ship to head in that direction. They should be within our sights in a few minutes. They're actually closer to us then we expected," the Captain added.

"Dominion? Isn't that…" Kira started to say, but Ramius immediately cut him off.

"Yes it was used during the previous was by Captain Natarle. Natarle, who was also once the second in command of the Archangel. They used the floating leftovers pieces to build it again," Murrue Ramius explained.

"So you've finally found Deko…" said an emotionless voice. Everyone in the room turned and saw Yzak . He was leaning on the door's frame. He looked extremely tired. It was probably because he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"It seems you've finally come out of you're shelter," Dearka stated with a sarcastic tone. Yzak silently glared at the Buster pilot.

"I want to fight," was all he said. He turned around and walked away.

* * *

Kititsa heard the gunshot and instinctively jumped back, avoiding the bullet. She took a glance behind her and saw Deko with his gun aimed at her.

"I knew you were up to something. You were way too obedient and you were very unwilling to fight the Archangel. I've seen you before during the previous battles, you were a much better fighter than what you showed me before," Deko said smugly. Kititsa glared at him, but she decided to keep her cool. Instead, she smirked at him and pulled out the detonation device from her pocket. It was a small box with a big red button.

"So then you knew what I was up to. If I press this button, we all die," she said.

"Actually, it would just be us. I saw you put the explosives on the Revolution. I doubt you'd have time to place bombs anywhere else. This ship wouldn't be fazed by a simple explosion in the hanger," Deko stated arrogantly. Kititsa blinked a few times and gave him a blank stare.

'_I guess he didn't know that I put bombs everywhere on this ship,' _Kititsa thought. '_I'll just play along.'_

"Well, aren't you the clever one," Kititsa said. Deko smirked and shot her. This time she wasn't able to dodge it and it pierced her leg.

Kititsa screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching her injured leg.

"A traitor like you should die a very painful death…I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer," Deko stated maliciously.

"Bastard…" she muttered.

"You're words wound me…not!" he sneered. Deko shot her again. This time it was in her shoulder. Kititsa screamed out in pain, but Deko just continued to shoot. Kititsa got shot in her forearm, her thigh, her stomach and her chest, but it wasn't near her heart.

Kititsa was kneeling painfully on the floor with a puddle of blood around her. She lifted her head and glared at the red headed boy, who just smirked at her.

"Die!" she screamed as she pressed the button. The effect was almost instantaneous. Explosions came from inside the ship. All the mobile suits went up in flames. Not even the Revolution survived. Kititsa and Deko were blown backwards by the explosion. They were both burned very badly from the flames, but Deko was worse off because he had been closer to the explosion. Kititsa was the first one to get up. She immediately lunged towards the gun that Deko had dropped during the explosion. There was only one bullet left. Once she grabbed it, she aimed it at Deko, who was now standing again. He was slightly on fire and he had a look of rage in his eyes.

"This is for all the pain and suffering that you've caused! Die!" Kititsa shouted. '_Please hit the mark. I've only got this one chance!' _she silently begged. She pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out. It made its way right through his heart and he died suddenly. Kititsa dropped the gun and limped towards the Strike. Explosions could still be heard throughout the ship. She closed her cockpit when the biggest and final explosion rang throughout the ship. Kititsa was right in the middle of the explosion and was surrounded by flames. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

"Yzak…" she mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Everyone on the Archangel had launched out into their gundams once the Dominion was within their view. They were about to attack when the ship suddenly burst into flames. The battleship started to fall to pieces and then a huge explosion tore through the whole thing.

Yzak's widened when he thought he heard a voice.

"Yzak…Sorry."

Yzak felt his heart clench and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Kititsa…" Yzak murmured.

"We'll have to wait until the flames stop before going in," Dearka's voice said quietly. Yzak nodded his head numbly and headed back towards the Archangel. All they could do now was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Please review.

Ja ne


	29. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 29 – Discovery

Kititsa felt her body sting with pain. She managed to open her eyes slightly to look around. That was the best thing she could do at the moment because she was unable to move at all. She could feel the throb of her bullet wounds and her severe burns. The bullets wounds weren't doing too well either.

Deciding that there was nothing she could do, Kititsa went back to sleep…

* * *

Captain Ramius entered the pilot waiting room, where everyone had gathered.

"The flames have ceased, though it still might be dangerous…" she stated to everyone on the ship. All the pilots were about to stand up and leave, but Ramius signalled at them before they go.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked as he saw a sad and guilty look that crossed the Captain's features.

"Before you go…I need to tell you all something. The day Kititsa left, she came to talk to me. She had a plan to infiltrate the enemy ship and blow it up from the inside. I told her that it was dangerous, but she just looked at me tear filled eyes," she started to say.

"So she didn't betray us?" Yzak questioned.

"No…she told me what she was doing in the previous battle. They say that if you want to fool your enemies…then first you must fool your friends," Kira answered. He turned his gaze back to Ramius and nodded his head for her to continue.

"She was in tears when she came to me, but at the end she just gave a sad smile and said 'my life means nothing to me if I can't protect my friends. Too many of my friends have already died during the war. It doesn't matter to me if it's too dangerous… I'm still going to do it. With the way we're going, small battle after small battle, I'll end up loosing all my friends one by one. I can't let that happen. I'd rather die by myself just to let them live.' That was what she said. Soon afterwards she left the ship to accomplish her plan and by the looks of the explosion she succeeded, but their must have been a problem because she was caught up in the explosion," Ramius finished explained. She looked like she was about to cry. Miriallia was the first one to say something.

"It's okay. She's probably fine. From the times we're known her, she's always been strong willed. Kititsa could probably survive anything," she said. Lacus stepped forwards and nodded her head in agreement with a sweet smile on her face.

"Anyways…I think we should get going," Kira stated as he headed back towards the Freedom. The other pilots quickly followed.

Once they were all ready, they launched out into space. They all began to search the wreck.

Hours and hours passed since they first started looking for Kititsa and the Strike.

"It seems that Kititsa did a good job in destroying the enemy ship…" Dearka stated through the com-link. He had led the Buster through the rubble to continue his investigation.

Meanwhile Yzak was looking around further away from the ship. He was still all by himself, everyone had else was at the Dominion. Yzak was about to give up on his search when he saw a small flash of blue in the corner of his eyes.

When he approached the familiar blue object, he nearly froze. There in front of him was the Strike or at least what remained of it, which was only the cockpit. It was full of scratches and scorched marks. The arms, head and legs were all missing. They must have been blown off.

"I found something!" he exclaimed as he took the cockpit and flew back towards the Archangel. As he reached the ship, he noticed that a crowd had formed in the hanger. Once the other gundams arrived, Yzak stepped forwards and opened the cockpit. When the door opened, a huge stream of blood splashed out of the cockpit and landed in a puddle on the floor. Yzak had jumped backwards to avoid being covered in the red liquid.

As soon as the door was fully open, Yzak looked inside. The walls were covered in scratches and blood, but that wasn't the worst part of it.

Kititsa was seated in the cockpit. Her skin was deathly pale and she was covered in bruises, scratches, burns and bullet wounds. She was barely breathing.

Her eyes suddenly opened a bit and she looked at Yzak's face. She gave him a weak smile.

"Look…an…angel," she said with a hoarse voice. Then she slipped into unconsciousness once more. Yzak blushed and gently picked her up. He rushed towards the infirmary and put her on one of the beds. One of the doctors rushed to her side and started to treat her. Another doctor quickly pushed Yzak out of the room and closed the door.

Once he was outside, all the others were already waiting for him.

"How is she?" Kira asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cagalli said.

"Is she alive?" Dearka questioned.

"Are her injuries bad?" Athrun inquired.

"Was she awake when you found her?" Lacus added.

"Did she say anything before passing out?" Miriallia asked.

Yzak's eyes twitched in annoyance as everyone repeated their questions at the same time.

"Everyone just be quiet!" he yelled, "I don't know whether or not she'll be okay. You'll have to ask the doctors about it when he's done," he added. Everyone went quiet and waited for any kind of news.

A few hours later, the doctor came out and told them all that Kititsa was going to be okay.

"All she needs is rest," he added. Everyone finally released.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Please Review.

Ja ne


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

This is the last chapter, so for those of you who still read, enjoy.

* * *

Epilogue

A few weeks after the incident, Kititsa finally woke up and the first thing she saw was Yzak's face. He was smiling at her.

"Good morning," he greeted. Kititsa smiled at him and greeted him back. Suddenly Yzak became serious and looked at Kititsa. He took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I needed to do a lot of thinking to figure out what I felt. It's true that I loved Tilla, but I never realized that I had feelings for you too, but now I know that…" he faltered when the blue haired girl gave him a curious smile.

"Know what?" she questioned. Yzak took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I love you!" he called out. Kititsa blinked a few times and blushed. "I think I love you more than I loved Tilla. I'll never forget her though."

"Me too. I think I've loved you ever since the first time I met you," Kititsa answered. Yzak smiled happily and gave Kititsa a small peck on the cheek.

They both blushed.

'_I hope you're happy wherever you are, Tilla,' _ he thought. '_I've finally moved on.'_

* * *

Four years quickly passed by after the end of the war. Everything was going peacefully since then. Many things had happened along the way. About 2 years after the end of the war, Dearka finally managed to convince Dearka to marry him. Though Cagalli was still wondering if he had made her drunk when he'd asked her, but Miriallia told her that she had been completely sober at the time. Though she is still doubtful.

About a month later, Cagalli and Athrun were forced to have another wedding for the public. The councillors of Orb were the ones that forced them to do it. They had said something about it wouldn't be proper if Orb's princess didn't get married in her own country, so they had a huge wedding which was broadcasted all over the world. Because of their wedding, the coordinators and naturals finally started to work together.

As for Kira and Lacus…they returned to the orphanage on the shores of orb to take care of all the children with Reverend Malkio. After a few months at the orphanage, Kira finally got the courage to propose to the pink haired song tress without running away. They had a beautiful wedding, but once the media found out, they wouldn't leave the couple alone. After a year of being pestered by the media, Lacus finally lost her temper against them. It was pretty scary. It was actually the first time anyone had seen her loose it. Everyone was trying to figure out what happened to make the calm singer loose it. They later on found out that she was pregnant. She had become extremely murderous towards everyone. Everyone had felt sorry for Kira, who had to endure the most of it, but he managed to pull through it. When their child was born, it was a girl. They named her Tilla, so that they could all remember the brave princess pf Kotjo. She had brown hair like her father's and bright blue eyes like her mother's.

Meanwhile, Yzak and Kititsa returned to Kotjo once the war was over. Kititsa had immediately assumed her title as the princess of the country. The inhabitants had quickly accepted her when she had showed them the sword that Tilla had given her before she died. About a year later, Yzak's mother went to go visit them. It was quite amusing when she had suddenly popped out of nowhere. Yzak had been so tense when she and Kititsa started talking about grandchildren. When she left, Yzak had been completely relieved. About one year later, they got engaged and were surprised when all their friends had showed up at the palace. During that time, Kititsa had managed to bring her country out into the world. She made sure that all of her people were happy and soon her country was prosperous. Another year later, Yzak and Kititsa finally got married. When the day of the wedding came, Yzak's mother had been cheering them on and wouldn't stop talking about grandchildren.

Now it was four years after the end of the war and everyone had decided to take a vacation to Kotjo to catch up with each other. Once they arrived at their destination, they all headed towards the palace, where Kititsa was waiting patiently for them.

"They're here," Kititsa stated as a taxi pulled up into the driveway.

"Aunty Kititsa!" a little girl screamed as she ran out of the car and hugged the blue haired princess. She had long hair that reached her thigh and sparkling blue eyes that were filled with happiness and kindness. She had a teddy bear in her arms.

"Hello Tilla. I'm so glad to see you. Have you been a good girl?" Kititsa asked. Tilla nodded her head and held up her teddy bear for Kititsa to see.

"Mommy and daddy gave this to me for my birthday. Isn't it cute?" she stated curiously.

"Yes," she replied. "Hello everyone," she added as everyone walked towards them. Tilla ran back towards her father, Kira, who lifted her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Where's Yzak?" Dearka asked as he looked for her missing husband.

"He should be coming soon. He just had to finish signing some important papers," Kititsa answered. As she finished talking, Yzak stepped out of the door.

"Yzak! I've missed you so much!" Dearka exclaimed as he ran up to hug his friend, but instead Yzak punched him in the face.

"You're as loud and annoying as ever. Don't you ever shut up?" Yzak answered. Dearka stood back up, while rubbing his face where Yzak had punched him.

"But, everyone likes me this way," Dearka complained. He took a glance at his wife, who just ignored him and looked away.

"You're such idiots," Miriallia grumbled as she walked towards the other girls.

"Hey, you're the one that married him, so you'll have to be the one to stop him," Cagalli mumbled, "Though I'm still asking myself why you married him."

"Sometimes I wonder that too, but hen I remember that I love him even though he's an idiot most of the time," Miriallia stated, "At least you're happy with your marriage," she added as she looked at Cagalli, Lacus and Kititsa.

"Actually my husband is a bit arrogant and emotionless at times, but I know how to handle him when he's like that," Kititsa replied as he thought about Yzak.

"Well, we're quite content with the way things turned out for us," Lacus and Cagalli stated happily. A little farther away, all the men were talking together. Little Tilla was with them too.

"I always feel self-conscious when they gang up and start talking together," Athrun said as he glanced at the group of women.

"I know how you feel. I always feel like they talk about us," Dearka added. They heard a little giggle and they all looked at Tilla, who was still on her father's shoulder.

"That's because they do talk about you," she said in a cute voice. "Now let's go see Aunty Cagalli and mommy."

Kira nodded and lead the group towards the women.

"It's hard to believe that it's been four years since the Dominion was destroyed," Athrun stated. Cagalli smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know," she agreed. Lacus stepped forward and picked up Tilla from Kira's shoulder to hold her in her arms.

"We've all worked hard to achieve this peace. We deserve to enjoy it. Just like the rest of the world," Lacus exclaimed happily.

"With the way things are going now, the peace will finally last longer than a few years. We must always make sure that the world is safe for our children," Kira answered as he smiled sweetly at Tilla, who gave him a kind smile in return.

"That's right daddy," Tilla said, but then a small confused frown appeared on her face, but it only made her look even cuter. "But I don't understand what you and mommy are saying," she added. Kititsa smiled and looked towards the sky and said…

"All we can do now is hope for the future."

OWARI

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. That's the end of this story. Please review.

Ja ne


End file.
